The Tale of Two Bratz and Two Baby Sitters - Portal AU
by Khateley
Summary: Alternate Universe where bizarre things happen. Come to an adventurous adventure with Rick, Wheatley, Craig (fact) and Cosmo (space)!
1. Fairly Odd Friends

"Spaaace!" Cosmo ran in circles with his brother, Craig, in the middle. Cosmo's golden eyes gleamed with happiness as he laughed. His long too-big sweater sleeves flapped around, baggy pants bouncing up and down.

Craig, on the other hand, stood, temper rising, in the center. He just went to get his books then his brother started orbiting him. He rolled his pink eyes and put his foot across the 'orbit' of Cosmo. Cosmo tripped on Craig's foot and fell face first.

"Cosmo!" Wheatley, a blonde man, around twenties, hired to baby sit little Cosmo, exclaimed and ran towards the little crying Cosmo while Craig laughed at his brother.

"Craig!" Wheatley scolded him as he helped Cosmo up. "You're a 17 year old teenager! Act like one!"

Craig ignored Wheatley. He turned his back on them. "Nice Talking!" Wheatley said. "Don't worry Cosmo. Let's just go to your friend Wanda's house." Cosmo stopped crying and his eyes lit up. "Let's go!"

Cosmo ran outside and again tripped on, again, Craig's foot accidentally, again. Craig's homework fell on the mud. "Argh. Why you useless brother."

Cosmo stood up and shoved the mud covered book at Craig and ran to a neighboring house. The book splattered mud on Craig's pink shirt.

"Thank you!" He shouted angrily at Cosmo, sarcasm poured in each word.

"You're welcome." Cosmo replied as he rang the doorbell repetitively. He doesn't know how a doorbell works. He just knows you have to press the button and he enjoys pressing it... repetitively. The door opened suddenly revealing a pink haired girl, around 7 like Cosmo, with orange eyes.

"Hey Wanda!" Cosmo greeted. "Hello there! Come in! My parents are not home so maybe we could smuggle the telescope for later to see space!" She said as Cosmo took his shoes off and went inside.

"That'd be great!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Wanna prank Craig while we're waiting for the sun to set. It is 4: 30." Wanda was holding a plate of pie with a smirk on her face. Cosmo nodded and they started to plan the trap

Craig was walking out of the house right after he changed his clothes. It was another pink shirt with matching pink pants and shoes. His glasses were pink and cleaned. On his way out, he slightly tripped on a rope and...

...

BAM!

The pie was splattered on his whole outfit while people were around. They started laughing at Craig who stomped back into the house, dripping with pie.

In the distance, Cosmo and Wanda High Fived


	2. Rick

"Space. Looks. Beautiful." Cosmo said as he and Wanda started star gazing. Wheatley was supervising them from afar. _Children, so innocent. _He thought happily.

"Hey Wheatley." A man appeared behind the Blondie. Wheatley turned to see a green-eyed person.

"Rick!" Wheatley shook his hand enthusiastically. "It's been a long time! How're you?" Wheatley asked.

"Fine. Cave gave me two months off so I decided to come here and stay for a while and have some adventure with the kids!" He said patting Wheatley hard on his back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh!" Wheatley smiled. "I'm babysitting Cosmo. It is fun here... so far."

"You get three months off and all you've done is _baby sit?_ You have got to be kidding me!" Wheatley turned red in embarrassment.

"Well, at least _I _can take care of kids. Could _you?_"

"Is that a challenge?" Rick said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I challenge you to a babysitting contest."

"Fine. If I say yes, who would I be babysitting?"

"Craig." Wheatley said flatly.

**"What?!**" Craig asked just below the staircase. Rick looked at the pink man.

"You mean _peaches?_ Heh! Piece of Cake!"

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, this story was originally posted like… 4 months ago, and if you read my other story, you'll see my writing is better than this one. I fixed my usual errors (you can see the un-edited version in Wattpad). I'm too lazy to fully edit this but someday I will.**_


	3. Day One - The First and The Last

**Baby Sitting Contest**_**, DAY 1!**_

_**((Wheatley's POV))**_

I woke up at exactly 5:30 in the morning and got out of bed. I quietly sneaked out of my bedroom and wore my blue apron and started preparing breakfast. I ironed Cosmo's uniform as I left the eggs to cook.

"Don't you even think about it." I scolded Rick who was **ninja-ing **his way towards the stove. I set the Iron's heat to the minimum and ran towards the stove and took the eggs off the pan. Then I smelled something... something burning.

"ARGH! MY APRON'S ON FIRE!" Wheatley started running around while Rick laughed and accidentally knocked oil onto the burning stove and the fire spread onto the whole house.

Wheatley started to panic. "Cosmo! Buddy! Let's Go!" He carried him by a piggy back side. "Are we near the sun?" He asked sleepily. Wheatley chuckled as he got out of the house. " We just went past the sun."

Rick sang an adventure song as he carried a half-asleep 17-year-old man, bridal style, out of the house. "What are you doing?" Craig asked sleepily as he refused to open his eyes. Rick dropped him on the cold hard floor without a warning.

Cave Johnson came home with his combustible lemons. He smiled at the box filled with lemons and faced his home but...

there was no house.

"What happened here?!"

"Something _ADVENTUROUS!" _Rick yelled happily earning him a punch from Craig. "MY CLOTHES ARE IN THERE! My precious _pink _clothes?"

"Don't worry peaches. They're just clothes." Rick patted Craig. Mr. Johnson just sighed.

"Knowing he's here, I'm not going to even ask what happened." He mumbled. "But this is a good opportunity for you kids to live with your aunt in Bristol, England. Caroline, tell your sister to expect company tomorrow. I don't want Glados to rampage around when she is not notified for a visit a day in advance."

Wheatley, Craig and Rick glanced at each other insecurely.

"Uh Oh."


	4. GLaDOS

"What do you mean 'uh oh'? She's one of the best scientists in Aperture Science and you have a chance to live with her. Don't think of it as hell. No, seriously don't. She can smell fear." Cave told the three boys and one gay. "And you would not want her to smell it."

"B-b-but she's evil." Wheatley said as he shook in fear.

"No. She isn't. She's just... one of a kind. Simply, one of a kind. Don't worry, we'll be camping for tonight and we'll be using these lemons as our camp fire. It releases its lemon scent when burned. Intoxicating!" Mr. Johnson said as he threw the unmade tent at the two baby sitters.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wheatley, Cosmo, Rick and Craig made their way through the busy airport. They were about to board a plane to Bristol, England when they ran into Wanda.

"Oh hi Wanda!" Cosmo exclaimed. Wanda waved her hands sadly and turned around and ran away.

"She's acting weird." Wheatley said. "Did you offend her earlier?"

"He wouldn't know if he offended anyone. He can't even understand sarcasm." Craig mumbled.

"There's the plane! Let's go." Wheatley pointed at an airplane which just landed. They boarded the plan and arrived at their destination later than they expected.

The airport was deserted because of the lateness of the hour. There was only one woman sitting, watching something on the laptop. She talked through a microphone silently. She wrote something on a piece of paper. Her unnatural white hair flowed behind her back. Her golden eyes were coldly scanning the laptop screen. She glanced up at Cosmo, Wheatley, Craig and Rick. She stared at them then her eyes returned to the screen.

"You know, if you prefer to sit in this room and stare at one another until someone drops dead, then fine. I'll let you. I am busy to do so anyway." Her cold low robot-like voice echoed in the room. She crossed her legs and spoke to the microphone once more.

Cosmo nudged Craig. Craig nudged Rick to say something then Rick nudged Wheatley hard and Wheatley lost balance. Glados' eyes shot upward, staring at the blonde man. She returned to work and said,

"Moron."

Wheatley got up and brushed dust off him. He glared at her. "I am Not a Moron!" She rolled her eyes and closed the laptop.

"Give me one good reason for me to stop mocking your stupidity." She told him, smirking.

"One, I'm not stupid. Two, it's not nice insulting people." He stated. Glados laughed.

_**"Ms. Mor**_**_rison," _**a woman's voice was heard from Glados' phone. She sighed.

"You better have a good excuse for interrupting me."Her cold voice said.

**_"Umm, Narrari is missing." _**

"..."

**_"Umm, madam?" _**The woman asked timidly, apparently waiting for an order or, possibly, an outburst. Glados stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity before replying. "Don't bother looking for her Fallon. I just had a hypothesis." She spoke to the unknown woman before hanging up.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have work to do. Unless you want to stay here for the next... hmm... 39 hours and 56 minutes, I suggest you follow me." She told the four men standing there. Her slightly monotonous voice echoed in the room.


	5. Prometheus

_**Author's Edited Must Read Note:**_

_**Skip the Author's Note to stop yourself from spoiling the story of Michaela. I'll just say this here, **_

_**Prometheus and Mark Johnson is an OC of ©**_**_Michaela-_**_**Le-Mongoola**_(**_If you read this, sorry for randomly shoving your character in this story_**)

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Prometheus and Mark Johnson is an OC of ©**_**_Michaela-_**_**Le-Mongoola**_(**_If you read this, sorry for randomly shoving your character in this story_**)

**_Prometheus is this dual personality core(where Cave was transferred) who downloaded itself to Aperture's mainframe. He's the bad guy... so far. He has this delusion that he's this prophet thingy that has to speak in a prophet way when he has to explain the "prophecy". (God that's so annoying) He has this power that could do what GLaDOS could do.. Wait why am I saying this. This is Michaela's plot -facepalm- Anyway... stopping here. I might blurt out a random spoiler... and so far, I _**did **_blurt out spoilers~_**

* * *

Wheatley and Cosmo collapsed at the bed they were sharing.

"Man this is one bloody tiring day. We should've been here two hours ago. If we didn't just stared at each other, we should've been three hours earlier, right mate?" Wheatley looked at Cosmo's sleeping figure. He smiled and covered Cosmo in blankets.

"Sleep tight mate."

* * *

Wheatley awoke with a crash as he fell from the bed that suddenly elevated itself. Another odd thing is that he's wet.

"What the?"

"Rise and shine moron." Glados said as she entered the room in a bath robe. Wheatley turned red and looked away.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, referring to the bed incident.

"The blue haired idiot tried waking you up with the alarm clock. Then we splashed water onto you despite my warning to be careful, The little idiot spilled water onto me as well. Then the green-eyed blowhard slapped you. They gave up trying to wake you up while I bathed. Then, it was my turn."  
She chuckled and sat on a chair.

"Should I worry about being vandalized now?" Wheatley stepped back from Glados.

"I have planned many terrible ways on waking you up but I'm sure none of it involves passing through personal space." She scowled. "Once, I planned not waking you up and decide to put you in a test chamber to see how good you are in testing. But be relieved I decided to shove you off your bed."

Wheatley sighed. "What time is it?"

"5 in the afternoon."

"WHAT?!"

"And it's time for you to work."

"WORK?!"

"You'll be helping a former co-worker of yours under psychological monitoring."

"WHAT?!"

"Enough questions. Follow me." Glados said flatly, still not bothering to change her robe.

They arrived in a small white room. One wall was a transparent glass, overlooking a room where all walls, floor and ceiling are bed. In the middle, sitting, was a man. He wasn't in a strait jacket. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit. His long sleek sandy blonde hair and unnatural sky blue eyes familiar to Wheatley.

"Mark Johnson." Wheatley whispered.

**_-Flashback Wheatley's POV-_**

"Mr. Pendleton!" Mark Johnson called me from behind. I turned to find a man with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes looking up at him. He was around 5'3 while I was 6'3.

"Here are the papers you need." He gave me the paper works I have to finish.

"Don't touch anything."

"Why not?" Mark asked me.

"Because you'll hurt yourself."

"I won't if I'm careful."

"You will."

"I'm not a silly moron like you who could get myself hurt by stupidity."

I had punched Mark on the face and he had fainted and banged his head on the rail of the stairs and toppled downward. In a wave of terror, I rushed to his side and checked on his pulse.

**_-end of flashback-_**

To tell you the truth, he was lucky to be alive, with a gash on his head, a broken arm and brain damage, accompanied with amnesia.

"So this is where he was brought." Wheatley said in a small voice.

"Hello Mark." Wheatley spoke timidly to the microphone. His voice was emitted through the speakers in the room. The man did not respond.

"Mark?" Wheatley asked uncertainly.

"Who's that?" came his reply. "I'm not Mark. I," he stood up, "am Prometheus."

Wheatley turned the mic off before laughing. "Is this guy serious? Did I punch him too hard?" Wheatley asked Glados.

"Yes, he is. And he is pretty much a handful. He is a good hacker, he once hacked his way out of his cell and started to make disaster in the facility. That's why we moved him here. This room where he couldn't hack his way out." Glados explained. "Besides from the hacking, he is pretty much annoying. At first when you just met him, he won't talk much, then he'll blabble nonstop after that. Another thing, he's a fickle being. His old self would sometimes resurface, suprisingly, with his memories. But **_Prometheus_**would regain control again and would ask if I would just forget anything what his other personality had said. But I can never forget it."

"So, you want me to help you cure Mark? To get this... Prometheus out his brain." Wheatley asked. Glados nodded. Wheatley sighed. he couldn't say no. It was his doing anyway. He had punched Mark out of rage for being called a moron.

He looked at Mark and made eye contact with him. Suddenly a smile crept onto Mark's face.

"Hello! How's it been Wheatley!" Mark jumped up and down. Wheatley was lost for words. Mark's smile suddenly faded. "Well, can you tell me why I'm here? I mean, had I done something wrong? Wheatley?"

"Mark, you remembered." Wheatley mumbled to the mic.

"Remembered what exactly? Was it the other one whom you talked to? Well, I would like to excuse him. He would push himself to take control without his idea." Prometheus said as casually as possible. Wheatley looked at Glados.

"Told you he's a fickle boy."


	6. Testing

Cosmo walked boredly around the huge mansion of his aunt. It had been terribly boring when Wanda or Wheatley is not around. He had tried to play with the rats in one room (which was surprisingly intelligent and well-fed) but felt a bit lonely when the rats returned to their mazes.

Cosmo started to creep into his aunts office and played with her spinny chair, spinning around until he became dizzy and fell off the chair. He was at the verge of vomiting when Glados came into the room.

"And what might you be doing here?" She asked as she handed a plastic bag to Cosmo.

"Bored" he managed to say while vomiting.

"I have a solution for that. After your business there, wear this fall boots of your size... and this blue jumpsuit as well. We'll be playing a game."

Cosmo stopped vomiting at the last part and snatched the jumpsuit and the boots. He wore them as fast as he could.

"Take this... black-hole gun. Well, it would make a blue black hole and an orange black hole. When you get into one hole, you'll emerge from the other one. You can only shoot them at white walls

"There are white stars with red cores that will shoot flares at you when they see you, be careful, it can kill you.

"Remember, this is a game. A _deadly _game."

Wheatley collapsed on the bed, exhausted. That Prometheus guy had taken interest on him, based on the way he talks to Wheatley. He's a funny man.

"Ah! As much as I'm exhausted, I want to play a video game."

He scrambled to the computer and scanned the games. Something caught his eye. It was made by Aperture. As much as Aperture had many branches, he never knew they made games. Wheatley installed it and started to play it. Even it's a sequel, he did not bother to find the first game.

The intro of the game intrigued him. This game features a _lot _of Aperture's inventions.

But it humored him to see a personality sphere with a same name and personality he had. It also had blue eyes like his and it actually _sounds _like him.

He chuckled at this.

Wheatley had continued playing the game until Chapter 5- The Escape where Wheatley, the one in the game, turned evil and punched his character into the bowels of Aperture.

He stopped, saving his progress. It intrigued him that Wheatley, the Intelligence Dampening Sphere, had turned evil. It gave him the creeps so he went back to bed and slept.

Glados looked down at the sleeping figure of Wheatley on the floor. She had shoved him out of bed, splashed cold water on him, played rock music, kicked him at his ass and dragged him out of his room and down the stairs.

"That's it. Test chamber for you." A panel opened and Wheatley fell in. Glados smirked.

A rustle from behind and everything went black for Glados.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I seriously had an internal debate whether I'm going to use Portal 2 as the game or The Stanley Parable.**_

_**Link to "The Human Vault" by Michaela~**_

s/7707544/1/The-Human-Vault


	7. The Reunion

**_Update spree~_**

**_I still did not expect my fan fiction to undergo a certain twist of seriousness... Seriously. It says "humor" and I made it serious. -facepalm- I'll just change it into Adventure. _**

**_God darn it I am supposed to do my Filipino Assignment which is super long and I am not doing it! Why?! WHYYY?! And why in hell did I write in rhymes?!_**

_**I was laughing at the odd coincidence that the title of this chapter is the same as the game. **_

Craig and Rick walked around the mansion. It was surprisingly empty and quiet... very quiet. They also had this unsettling feeling someone was following them

"Where do you think Wheatley or my dumb brother is at the moment?" Craig asked Rick. Rick shrugged as they rounded a corner. (Funny expression... rounded a corner.)

"I know where they are." A voice said from behind. The figure blended perfectly in the shadows. Rick stepped in front of Craig in case this guy attacks.

"I'll protect you peaches." Craig shoves Rick out of the way. "I ain't needing any protection, coward." He spat on Rick. "Anyway, where are they?" He asked the myserious guy. A panel slid open revealing a dark room.

"They're in there."

Wheatley woke up in the first test chamber. There was a portal gun beside him. _Oh God. She got desperate and threw me down here. Oh. Nononono. Not a test chamber. _Wheatley had already seen many test subjects solve many tests and test subjects dying just by trying.

"You're finally awake." Glados said. Wheatley stood up, looking at the camera.

"Let me out!"

"I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't." She replied flatly.

"Why can you not free me?"

"Turn around moron. I'm trapped with you."

Wheatley froze. Wheatley was trapped with Glados? Impossible. He slowly turned his head to the direction of her voice and found her sitting on the ground with a hand covering a gash on her head. Her bath robe was covered with her blood. And aside from that, she started licking her own blood.

"Stop that. It's gross!" Wheatley told her. She chuckled. "Peanut butter flavored. Our turn-blood-into-peanut-butter laser is starting to work."

**_"Hello there."_**A voice came from the speakers. Glados head shot upward. She growled.

"Prometheus! What's the meaning of this!?" Glados had many things to ask. How did he escape? Did he have an accomplice? Why did he put them in a test chamber? What was the purpose of this?

"**_Now, now Glados. Calm down."_**

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Glados yelled at him through the camera. "You knock me unconscious and throw me here, bloody, to test with a _moron_ and you tell me to stay calm?!"

"Hey!" Wheatley started, temper rising. "I Am Not A Moron!"

_**"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE MORON THEY BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!" **_

_**Wheatley shifted uncomfortably on his seat as he watched the sphere throw GLaDOS in the glass elevator, breaking the glass.**_

_**"WELL, NOW WHO'S THE MORON?! CAN A MORON. PUNCH. YOU. INTO. THIS. PIT?! CAN A MORON DO THAT?!"**_

_**It was like his situation with Mark. He punched him just like that for being called a Moron and now look what he had done.**_

_**He heard the sphere say "uh oh" before the elevator broke.**_

**Just like when I had done the damage had I wished I controlled my anger. **_**He thought.**_

Wheatley bit his lip. "Just, don't call me that, will you." He said as calmly as possible. "It's really better if you would stop calling me that. It would help."

"How can it help Moron?" Glados teased him in a serious tone.

"Just stop. Please?"

**_"I'd listen to him if I were you." _**Prometheus said. **_"You wouldn't want him mad. By the way, thanks for punching me."_**

Wheatley was not all sure if he used sarcasm or not. But a part of him was sure he was really thanking him. Prometheus wouldn't be here if it weren't for him punching Mark.

**_"Well, I'm getting bored here trying to wait for you guys to start testing so I think I should play with the other two children you put into testing. Oh, what. were their names were? Ah yes. Cosmo and Wanda. Goodbye."_**

Wheatley was seriously having trouble keeping his temper now. His hand twitched in an attempt of stopping himself from grabbing the camera, which he can literally reach because of his height, and tearing it to pieces.

"You put Cosmo into testing?" He asked monotonously and emotionless.

"Yes. He was bored and I needed someone to test with Wanda-"

"And her? How did she get here?"

"Oh, her parents died in a car crash shortly after you set the house on fire."

"I did not set it on fire!"

"Uhuh~ what? The fire started itself? Spontaneous combustion? Or just pure stupidity?"

"Of Rick, yes."

"I meant you Moron."

"SHUT UP!"

Glados was shocked by the fierceness off Wheatley's tone and the glare he gave her.

"I AM NOT A MORON!"

**_"I think you pushed the moron thing too far this time Glados."_**

"Wanda!" Cosmo hugged the pink-haired friend of his.

"Hey Cosmo. Favor. Stand on this button."

_**"How does it feel like to be reunited with each other?" **_

"Fine. Thanks." They said together.

_**"Good. Continue testing."**_


	8. The Capture

**_Author's Pre-Rant_**

**_We should work and donate money and build our own Aperture Laboratories and we all will work there and live there as well. Then, we'll make gels and stuff and by that time, I'm 87.96% sure, mankind had already found a way to transfer human conscience into a computer. Why? I remember watching that scientists planted false memories on rats. Meaning, it never happened. But the rats think it did. So why not put real memories, this time, on a computer! seriously! We should be funding This!_**

* * *

**_Author's note-_**

**_Just gotta release that from my system. Anyway. I really think my chapters would be longer if I'd work on the computer. -sigh- My laptop does not only have a virus but its keyboard is broken._**

* * *

Cave Johnson and Caroline walked towards the large mansion of Glados.

"Wow, that's larger than I remembered." Caroline whispered to herself. She knew Glados had her own facility but she never knew she needs to live in an absolutely humongous mansion. Knowing her sister, she loves to test, and only to test. Why would she need in a mansion so big if it could take you weeks just by exploring it.

"Well, perhaps we should knock." Caroline suggested for they were only standing there, adoring the decorations and carvings on the walls and front door.

Before they could move, the door was opened, revealing a sandy haired 18-year-old teenager with sky blue eyes looking up at both of them. He smiled.

"Please come in!" He stepped out of the way and let the couple in. He closed the door and returned to the couple, beaming.

"I would never imagine myself meeting the CEO of Aperture Laboratories and his personal assistant." He kept fidgeting. It seemed like he was screaming internally.

"W-where are my manners?" He stumbled on his words. "I'm Mark." He twirled his thumbs anxiously and stated, "I'll just get you a cup of tea."

When Mark left, Cave leaned towards Caroline and whispered, "That kid looks familiar. Who was he again?"

"Mark Johnson. He left 3 months ago with amnesia. Well, my sister might've done something to him to regain most of his memories." She shrugged off the different gruesome methods her sister would likely use.

Her elder sister Glados, with unnatural white hair and golden eyes, beautiful she may be but her nature is that of a monster. Short tempered. Insulting. Abusive. And above that, she's willing to throw her humanity away for Science. It was always for the name of Science.

But she, Caroline, was her polar opposite, with her Dark brown, often mistaken black, hair and brown eyes, she had kept Science and her Religious priorities. Disciplining herself. Maintaining her etiquette. She had always been a role model. Even to her sister. Well, not that she cared.

Caroline's trail of thoughts were interrupted when Mark came back in the room with the tea. He looked different in a way. The warm smile was gone replaced by a fake smile perfected that you really could mistake it as a heartwarming smile. His anxiety had disappeared replaced by a sense of confidence. But there was something else, a glint in his eyes. A mischievous glint. It bothered her. And her frown went unnoticed by Mark.

"Is there something wrong?"

Caroline was startled and shook her head, putting her smile back on. "I was just wondering where the comfort room may be." Classic Comfort Room excuse.

"Oh, right this way milady." He led the way. Caroline hesitated.

"Well?" Mark waited. Caroline stood up and followed Mark.

"So how's work Mrs. Johnson? Anything new?"

"Nope. Nothing's new. Except that we're slowly catching up with Black Mesa." Caroline said proudly. All their hard work had started to pay off.

But as proud as she could be, she still can't help but notice they have not yet met a single soul other than Mark. "Where _is _everyone?" She asked.

"They went shopping. The test subjects, of course, are in the testing tracks."

"Test subjects?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"Yes. The whole facility was designed to look like a mansion."

"Well, that'll explain the largeness of this place."

Mark stopped and pointed to the end of the corridor. "The comfort room is right over there." He smiled at her. She once again hesitated but opened the door. It was a clean cubicle.

Caroline entered the cubicle and closed the door behind her. She never wanted to go anyway. Mark just asked her what's the problem and to avoid any suspicion, she had said she needed to go to the comfort room.

A loud crash and a yell echoed through the mansion followed by the raging voice of Cave. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A subtle laughter and everything was silent.

Caroline tugged at the door_. It's lock from the outside. _She froze on the spot when blue gas started to fill the room. She quickly held her breath and proceeded on trying to open the door.

"Just breathe it dear Caroline. It won't kill you. Don't you struggle now. There's no point to it." Mark's cold voice said from the other side. "Just let go and it'll be through. Like I said, it _won't _kill you." Caroline ignored him and continued, desperate, to escape until she could hold her breath no longer.

The gas flooded her respiratory system and everything started to go all fuzzy. She held onto the sink to keep her from falling. "W-what have you done t-to Mr. Johnson?"

"Nothing," he chuckled.

"So far."

* * *

Thirty test chambers and Glados and Wheatley collapsed, exhausted, on the floor.

"He's been incredibly quiet. Why do I find that relaxing." Glados mocked Prometheus behind his back.

"I feel uncomfortable with him not around. He might be up to something." Wheatley pointed out.

"Let's not think of the negatives. Enjoy the peaceful moment before Prometheus return."

"Yeah, but Prometheus might start a disaster that could lead to this facility destroyed beyond repair."

"Prometheus won't. _You _would." She purred, a venomous tone injected in every word. "That stupidity of yours set my sister's house on fire. Do you think I don't know what happened? Well, I know. You challenged Rick to a babysitting contest and it turned out as a the-first-one-to-get-the-child-they're-taking-care-of-out-of-the-burning-house contest. Moron."

Wheatley was ready to smack her with his portal gun when the panels of the test chamber moved as it reconstructed itself. It kept on moving until Prometheus had finished making a completely impossible test.

Glados stared at the newly built test chamber before shaking her head. "How do you expect to complete this test?"

**_The two of you alone, I don't. But with two more test subjects, Yes. I expect that you'd be finishing this. In fact, you'd be testing with the CEO and Fallon._**

_The CEO. Cave Johnson? How did he get himself caught? And if he's here, where's my sister? _Glados pondered. Prometheus is far more dangerous than she thought he is. She need to plan her attack now before he gets his hands on the rest of my sister's family.

* * *

Cosmo panted as they were allowed to rest from this deadly game.

"So, Space?"

"Not now Cosmo. We should get as much rest as we can." Wanda told him as she closed her eyes and slept. He smiled and crept next to her and slept as well, dreaming about space.

* * *

"Oooh! What's this? What's this?" Curie Yosia Johnson pestered his big brother Anthony John Johnson.

"Curie, please," He started, "You're 21 and you're acting like a 3-year-old." Anthony said, exasperated.

"Anthony, where the hell are the bloody blueprints?!" Angus yelled angrily from the other room and charged to Anthony's room.

"Have you checked your desk yet?" He asked Angus giving him am annoyed look.

"Blueprints, is that what it was?" Curie suddenly asked. "I put them on top of the toilet. I thought it was tissue paper."

"Gaaaah! My blueprints!" He ran out of the room and into the comfort room in great speed.

"Which one?!" He screamed.

"The one on the 17th floor. By the way, the elevator's broken!" Curie replied in the same loud voice.

"God darn it! We have 20 flipping floors with 7 different staircases and we only have _one _elevator! Why is mom so afraid with it anyway!?"

Moira and Chell entered Anthony's room.

"Not you two too! What now? Bloody hell, why can't I have a peaceful moment whenever I'm with you guys?!" Anthony breathed in and out, trying to keep himself calm.

Chell and Moira looked at each other and nodded as if they talked to each other silently, a smile krept onto their faces and left silently.

_Okay, those two officially creeps me out. _Anthony thought as he returned to his work.

**_Ding Dong_**

_Who might that be._

Curie opened the door.

"Big brother Russell! Big sister Turretta! Big brother Ego" She said happily. _Great, more relatives._

"Anthony! Why the face?" Turretta asked.

"I'm not expecting you guys to turn up." Anthony replied flatly.

"Now, now. It's our reunion! Although, mom and dad should be here with Craig and Cosmo." Russell pointed out.

"My gay-brat-of-a-twin-brother is coming?" Ego asked. "If I knew I would've stayed home. I can't stand that gay's ego."

"Careful Onathan. Your ego is showing."

* * *

_**Author's Post-Rant**_

_**So, here are some info**_**_._**

_**Anger Core**_  
_**~Angus Johnson - 26 yrs old**_  
_**Intelligence Core**_  
_**~Anthony John Johnson - 28 yrs old**_  
_**Curiosity Core**_  
_**~Curie Yosia Johnson - 21 yrs old**_  
_**Morality Core**_  
_**~Moira Colleen Johnson - 30 yrs old, twin of Michelle**_  
_**Rusty Core**_  
_**~Russell Johnson - 29 yrs old**_  
_**Turret Core**_  
_**~Turretta Johnson - 25 yrs old**_  
_**Intelligence Dampening Core**_  
_**~Wheatley Pendleton - 46 yrs old (psychologically) 21 yrs old (physically)**_  
_**Space Core**_  
_**~Kevin Hubble Cosmo Johnson - 7 yrs**_  
_**Adventure Core**_  
_**~Rick Felixberg- 40 yrs old(psychologically) 24(physically)**_  
_**Fact Core**_  
_**~Craig Johnson- 17 yrs old, twin of Ego**_  
_**Ego Core**_  
_**~Ego Onathan Johnson - 17 yrs old, twin of Craig**_  
_**Chell**_  
_**~Michelle 'Chell' Johnson- 30 yrs old, twin of Moira**_  
_**GLaDOS**_  
_**~Glados Morrison - 52 yrs old(psychologically) 22 yrs old (physically)**_  
_**Masochistic Core**_  
_**~Fallon Allegre**_  
_**Love Core**_  
_**~Lorraine Ambat**_  
_**Sadistic Core**_  
_**~Narrari Syri Morrison**_  
_**Caroline Johnson - 51 yrs old (psychologically) 22 (physically)**_  
_**Cave Johnson - 56 yrs old (psychologically) 32(physically)**_  
_**Mark Johnson(Not a relative of the Johnson Family), 31(psychologically) 18 (physically)**_

_**Go on, count how many children Caroline and Cave had**_

_**Trololololo.**_

**_Author's Note_**

**_So, here 'ya go and happy new year to all! Have a good year._**

**_p.s._**

_**hipsterkiku_09 and Franafee Hell, I don't know your character's last name so... 'ya know. *wink wink***_

_**The Return would be postponed until I finish this story.. which might be never. Lol. **_

_**#Drowning #In #Different #Orchestrals #of #Portal2**_


	9. The Discussion

_"How's the DNA work going Angus?" Anthony asked his brother._

_"Curie had already made the modified DNA of the mantis. All we need now is someone to test it with." He handed a vial with yellow liquid to Anthony. He smiled._

_"I have a test subject. I asked this guy personally from Aunt Glados. He would do." He gestured to an absent-minded boy with sandy blonde hair and light sky blue eyes. _

_"Give me your arm." Anthony said as he took a syringe and filled it with the liquid. The boy obliged and was injected with the liquid._

_Suddenly Curie burst into the room. _

_"Problem, some person switched the two DNA samples." She panted. Angus and Anthony exchanged glances._

_Anthony gulped. "Which ones?"_

"Umm, those would be..."

* * *

Anthony John Johnson, one of the smartest people in Aperture, was very angry that he was never notified that the reunion will be at his home and facility. Anthony was the head of the Aperture Science DNA Research Laboratories, the department of Aperture where they are perfecting different DNA transmissions, including the Mantis DNA transmission that his father had started but abruptly stopped the research for creating mantis men which forced the other test subjects to fight them.

Angus and Curie had joined him in his research. Angus rearranges the DNA structure while Curie applies them.

And here they are, showing their siblings to their rooms.

"Where do you think is mom at the moment. She should be here hours ago." Turretta asked Russell while she brushed her slightly curled white hair. Her bright red eyes fixed on the door. Russell shook his head in response, his dark brown hair flowing and closing the mismatched eyes of his, brownish yellow and blue.

It was amazing, that the siblings had one mom, one dad but they looked different from one another. It never bothered them anyway. They think it's because of science. It was always because of science. Everything is science... except for dancing though. Dancing is not science.

Michelle and Moira entered the room, waving at Turretta and Russell, Michelle, mute, and Moira still refusing to talk.

"Where are you guys going?" Turretta asked. Moira pointed at the kitchen before leaving the house. Turretta walked to the kitchen finding Anthony baking a cake.

"Where are Michelle and Moira Going?" She asked him.

"They're going to Aunt Glados' facility to invite her in our reunion." He said as he started preheating the oven.

"Oh, I'll be going with them." Turretta said.

"Who's going with who?" Curie and Ego asked at the same time.

"I wanna come!" Curie ran to Turretta. Ego thought for a moment. He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Well, come on. We need to catch up with them.

* * *

Michelle, Moira, Turretta and Curie stared at the large door. Not one dared to move for they knew that unannounced visitors were not welcome. Curie on the other hand found the doorbell.

"Ooooh what does this do?" She asked. "Oh Curie no!" Turretta cried but it was too late.

**_DING DONG. _**

They expected a cry of anger from the inside but their surroundings were silent. Deathly silent.

They jumped back in surprise as the door opened. They were greeted politely by a teenager.

"Good afternoon. May I ask why four beautiful women graced this facility." He flattered.

"Umm, good afternoon to you too good sir. We're looking for Caroline and Cave Johnson as well as our two brothers Cosmo and Craig Johnson." Turretta replied in the same polite matter.

"Oh, please do come in." He gestured inside. They came in while he closed the door behind him. "Please follow me." He told them. Walking ahead of them.

"Is it me, or is that guy cute." Turretta whispered to Chell. She rolled her eyes. Apparently, Turretta was fooled by that teenager.

They walked in silence with the occasional 'What's this?' of Curie. The teenager stopped at the end of the corridor. "Just to make sure, you are the daughters of Caroline and Cave right?"

The four nodded.

"Then it must be my lucky day." He chuckled to himself. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." A panel opened underneath the four women. "Or not."

The four of them slid in different directions, each ending in a test chamber and each, had different reactions to the test chambers

Turretta, completely shocked with what happened, had stared upon the test chamber in disbelief. Moira calmed herself down from the unceremonious throwing into the chamber. Curie, a series of what's this. And Michelle, growing up in this facility while her parents worked, immediately put on the long fall boots, picked up the portal gun and proceeded to testing.

* * *

Caroline heard some screams from afar. She tugged at the wires that bind her. She stopped struggling as Prometheus entered the room with a satisfied smirk. Caroline scowled at him.

"Stop that. It ruins your beautiful face." He caressed her hair. She shook her head.

"What did you do this time?" She asked him with the same venomous tone of her sister's. After she found out that Prometheus had gone up to the extent of killing the staff and putting Cave, Glados, Wheatley and the other surviving staff members into testing, Caroline was keen to know what he's up to, and the smirk was not a good sign.

"Well, your daughters came looking for you and I just decided to make the four beautiful darlings to test." He said with a chuckle.

"You didn't dare?" Caroline blurted out, not believing what he had just said.

"Oh, yes I did. I did dare, dear Caroline. I did dare. And I might say, one of them, Chell, was it, is proceeding through the test chambers with ease. Truly she's a natural at this. Oh look, she just finished test chamber 13, and she just started testing a few minutes ago."

"Of course she's doing this in ease. She had grown up submitted to testing by my sister for punishment for her so called _bad _behavior, though Chell wasn't bad at all. I can sense it was for the entertainment of my sister." Caroline shrugged of the memories of her and Glados arguing day in and day out to stop her daughter from testing. Only when Michelle had said that she loved testing did she stop asking Glados to get her out of there. Though she kept a constant eye with the test in case it becomes deadly.

"Yes, yes. Glados. She was quite a monster, isn't she?" Prometheus mused.

"Well, you're a monster as well, killing almost all the staff members." Caroline hissed.

"I never said I wasn't." He laughed.

"Why? That's the question. Why?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Entertainment and Science." He strolled to the set of monitors in one corner, overlooking the different test chambers. Caroline stayed silent. Could this psychopath dare to kill people for science and, somehow like her sister, for his own happiness? How gruesome people could be.

Prometheus sat on the floor, his knees to his chest, his face full of fear. "What's wrong with me?"

The question took Caroline by surprise. Is Mark taking control again? This could be her chance to escape and save the others.

"Nothing's wrong with you sweetie." Caroline said softly. Mark jumped back in shock that he knocked a mug off.

"Oh, M-Mrs. Johnson, y-you're here." He stammered. He looked at her bound figure.

"Did... did I do that? Again? Oh no. Oh God no. Nonono. What is wrong with me?! Why am I like this!?" He asked himself whilist pulling his long sandy hair. He started to hyperventilate. "I'm a _monster."_

"No you aren't Mark." Caroline started, "You're not a monster. I assure you! Now please, before he returns-"

"Who returns, Caroline?" The mischievous glint was back. She was too late. Prometheus regained control. "Did he take control again?" He asked. Caroline didn't answer. "Well, the good thing is that he's gone, for now. If you don't mind, I'll be supervising your... family in their testing and slowly, I will make sure these tests becomes difficult that they'll die right before your eyes."

"NO!"

* * *

Glados and Cave glared at each other for a millennium, metaphorically speaking.

"So what brings you into your test chamber." Cave growled at Glados.

"Well I was forced actually to test by the product of your intelligent son Anthony's test subject. Creating a being that is much more of a monster than me. I presume he greeted you _warmly_."

"Oh yes. He greeted me warmly alright. So goddamn warmly that he threw me unceremoniously in here."

Wheatley, on the other hand, was starting a conversation with Fallon Allegre. She had an eye patch on one of her eyes. The other one is a beautiful grayish blue eye.

"So, why the eye patch?" Wheatley asked. "I mean, I'm not saying you look ugly with it. It's just that you'd look beautiful with your other grayish blue eye. You know, two beautiful eyes like a normal person have. Not that you're abnormal. You're perfectly normal even with that eye patch covering your other eye... Or is that eye gone?"

Fallon chuckled at Wheatley's constant blabbling and his accidental insults. She smiled at Wheatley and patted his arm. Wheatley stopped abruptly

"Sorry. Shutting up." He dictated to himself. The way he dictated it was like he did it a lot of times already and got used to the slightly depressed feeling that people were annoyed because of him. But for Fallon it was different. She was deeply amused with Wheatley and his talkative personality. The way he does his remarks that could offend anyone listening to him made her laugh.

"BOY I'D LOVE TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR WIFE BECAUSE _I'M _THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED HER!" Glados yelled at Cave angrily, sarcasm poured in every word.

"DON'T USE THAT DAMN TONE ON ME WOMAN!" Cave raised his voice to match Glados'.

**_"Now, now. Cooperative testing doesn't need arguments. That's why it's called _**_cooperative _**_testing. To test your _**_cooperation.__**Or" **__He started to mimic Glados' voice, __**"do you prefer to be trapped in the incinerator where I can list down the different reactions of people when locked in the incinerator."**_

"Shut it Prometheus!" Glados yelled at him. She shot a portal behind the camera and another portal on a random portal-suited panel and destroyed the camera.

Prometheus, unbothered with the destroyed vital apparatus, mocked Glados by mimicing Wheatley this time.

**_"Bless your little primate brain._**"

Wheatley, only knowing Prometheus was trying to do his voice, disguised his silent giggles as coughs but ended up sounding like a retarded hayena.

_**"Apparently someone finds it amusing. You haven't played the **__game, __**have you?"**_

"The game... What are you talking about? Are...are you talking about Portal 2? Just played half of it. Why?" He asked, "is there a particular reason to it?"

_**"Nothing really, you could just learn from it**__. __**Especially from **__that __**AI."**_

"Who? Seriously, your vagueness is not helping." Wheatley started to get annoyed. "Are you talking about The GLaDOS initiative, or the Wheatley Core?"

**_"What do you think?"_**

Wheatley raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, which one?"

_**"Guess. Let the games begin**_**_"_**

"You know, I'm still continuously counting the Portal 2 references you're continuously using. It just amuses me." Glados suddenly butt in.

"Argh! Let's just do the test! Just do the test." He exclaimed in complete annoyance.

Glados and Prometheus chuckled at the same time. Although, Glados returned her plastered scowl, "Don't you think this sudden change in mood means that I'm not angry with what you've done."

_**"Of course. Just Prepare for the next new tests, My dear potato."**_

That just did it. Glados' patience had reached its peak.

"I AM NOT A F***ING POTATO YOU SON OF A B**CH!" Glados yelled at the top of her voice at Prometheus.

"Woah! Glados, calm down. Just calm down. Prepare. That's all he's saying. Prepare."_Wait, didn't __**he **__said that at the start of the game? _Wheatley thought, "He's egging you. He wants you angry. Calm down. Breathe." Wheatley put his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU INTELLIGENCE DAMPENING SPHERE!"

"I am not an intelligence dampening sphere!"

"Well you're the closest being alive to match the stupidity of the Intelligence Dampening Sphere."

"Am not. _**PotatOS.**_"

"You're dead. You're seriously dead. I'll program you into a core and I swear You'll be the Intelligence Dampening Sphere." Her tone had gone into an icy cold monotonous tone.

"Is that a threat? A threat to put me into a sphere?" Wheatley's voice was full of distaste.

"What if it is. What will _you _do?" Glados asked him.

Wheatley remained silent. He cannot do anything if Glados wants it to be done.

"Just as I thought. Nothing."

"You know," Fallon started, "I have never considered Wheatley as an ID Core. I always thought he was the... Humanity core. I mean, he's the most humane core ever created." She pointed out.

**_"Yes. Wheatley was actually designed to be the Humanity core. But something went wrong and the next thing they knew, they created the Intelligence Dampening Sphere."_**

"I don't care. He's still a Moron." Glados said flatly.

Prometheus, still not contented with his jokes, once again mimiced Glados.

**_"In case you're wondering, yes, I'm still a potato."_**

* * *

Curie had danced around the chamber while the turrets sang for her. She was, so far, having fun.

**_"You're a great dancer."_**

Curie stopped dancing at the sudden appearance of the voice. "Don't tell anyone." She said in a squeaky voice.

**_"Don't worry, I won't. It would just be our little secret."_**

Curie smiled at the camera and continued dancing.

* * *

"I'd assure you Caroline, I have stopped those two children from testing. Now, they're just playing in one of the bed rooms." Prometheus told Caroline.

Caroline scoffed. "I want to see them first. Even just a video feed. As they say, to see is to believe."

"Fine." On one of the monitors showed a bed room with Cosmo and Wanda playing with pillows.

Caroline breathed. At least one of her children was safe.

Chell walked through the doors into test chamber 35. Just as she was about to take a rest, something hit her. Literally. An empty can that was once filled with beans.

"Psst! Mich, over here!" It was Turretta outside the test chamber with Moira.

"We're breaking out of here."

**_A-N-_**

**_I dunno what I just wrote, but I could find out. Oh yes sorry, the Author's Note._**

**_Sorry with the cursing stuff. Lol. I just love it when they curse._**

**_Whew, last time I made a chapter this long was like a year ago. Whew. Anyway. School is nearing and what a pain it will be since tests will be breaking down at my door. Seriously. So, slower updates again. Although I try my best to keep m'self active on Tumblr, Wattpad and Deviant Art alike, I can't. _**

**_Anyway, I suspect that the chapter is long enough to keep you happy... and I did not want to have a cliff hanger there._**

**_So, Chell Turretta and Moira are free, what is their plan to stop Prometheus? _**

**_What was the DNA that was injected to Mark?_**

_**Stay tuned on Disney Chanel.**_

_**^^WTF **_


	10. The Escape

**_First of all, divide the chapter _**_**number by two. Very good, now that makes sense.**_

_**Unlike the Human Vault, Prometheus, here, only uses cameras. But He doesn't rely on one camera that is perfectly visible and can be detached when you shoot a portal behind it. There are other hidden cameras in the facility, in and out of the test chambers, which gives him a distinct advantage, especially these cameras are as small as ants.**_

* * *

_**Just a heads up, we're going to have a super conductor turned on full blast and pointed at you for the duration of this next chapter. I'll be honest, we're throwing science on the walls here to see what sticks. No idea on what it'll do. Probably nothing! Best case scenario is that you get some super powers. Worst case is that You'll get some tumors which we'll cut out.**_

* * *

Chell had joined Turretta and Moira in their , had her phone and was calling Anthony.

_Yep, what's up sis?_

"Your bloody test subject is a real pain."

_Excuse me?_

"Mark. I now remembered him. Your bloody test subject is putting us into testing."

_I thought he was in psychological monitoring. _

"Well, apparently he broke out of that cell and decided to throw a party here."

_I'll send you the cure immediately._

"Wait, you have a goddamn cure and you _never _gave it to him?!"

_Stop that, you sound like dad. Anyway, Glados won't let me. I told her I had the cure but she dismissed me abruptly._

"That's your excuse. Anyway, just get here as quick as you can."

Turretta dismissed him as they turned a corner. They ran to the control room, unnoticed. Turretta stopped and listened inside. It was empty. She entered quietly.

"Turretta!" Caroline whispered urgently to Turretta.

"Mom! Get in here you two." Chell and Moira got in as Turretta helped Caroline from her bonds.

After setting her free, they checked the security cameras if the path they'll take was clear.

It was, and out they went, moving swiftly and quietly through the corridors. Then, Chell stopped, and for a good reason.

They heard footsteps coming towards them. Chell shoved them into a broom closet and cupped her hand onto their mouths to create little sound to attract whoever's out there's attention.

The person passed by them without noticing their presence. Well, that's what they thought until the floor underneath them gave way.

* * *

A few arguments on the way, Glados, Wheatley, Cave and Fallon had reached the end of the four-person cooperative testing chambers.

"Hey psychopath!" Glados called Prometheus. "The tests are done."

**_"Great! Very great! "_**

Two claws descended from the ceiling and grabbed the collar of Wheatley and Glados' hem of her robe.

"What are you doing?" Wheatley asked, panicking.

The claws carried the two out of the room while Cave and Fallon was yelling protests to put them down.

Wheatley and Glados were thrown to the ground by the claws. Both of them groaned in pain. Wheatley looked up only seeing Prometheus with his new outfit.

Prometheus had discarded his jumpsuit and was wearing a gray formal suit with two black wires connected from the back of the collar and at each end of the sleeve. He wore black gloves. He had gotten glasses as well. He also had long fall boots to protect himself.

"Playing dress up huh?" Glados said sarcastically. Prometheus chuckled.

"No, dear Glados. I'm not wearing this for show." He paused. "Though, you look beautiful in that robe of yours." He eyed her with interest, gaze going up and down, admiring her.

"Could a psychopath also be a pervert as well?" Glados turned away from him, putting her hands down on the keyboard.

"Isn't that how it always go?" Prometheus was about to lay his hand on Glados' shoulder when it was slapped away by Wheatley.

"I'm still here you know." Wheatley growled.

"Jealous, aren't we?"

"Shut up." Wheatley narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'll leave her untouched for yo-" he stopped abruptly. "It looks like someone is breaching through the security files. Hmmm."

Two live wires wrapped itself on Wheatley the same with Glados.

"I'd like to admit, you're a good actress Glados, but unfortunately, you have to sleep."

The live wire attached itself on Glados' nape and electrified her to the extent that she was inches away from death. Glados' limp and almost lifeless body was put into a stasis pod and was taken away by mechanical arms.

Wheatley struggled more at the sight of what happened to Glados. Fruitless, he was electrified as well. He, too was placed in a stasis pod to sustain the little life left in him.

"Now that you two are out of the way, I'm going to tend to an old friend."

* * *

_"Someone exchanged the mantis DNA with the Fungus DNA." Curie said. Anthony raised an eyebrow._

_"Which one?"_

_The mind controlling fungus." The test subject said. Smiling slightly at them. He breathed._

_"That felt really good." He chuckled. "So this is what freedom feels like."_

_Anthony, Angus and Curie exchanged glances. _

_"Mark?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Are you alright?" _

_His warm smile was replaced with a devious one._

_"Never better." _

_He knocked out all three of them in a flash, running to the exit, he bumped into Turretta._

_"Oh, hello."_

_"Hi," he managed to reply, "gotta go."_

* * *

Anthony stood outside, waiting for the door to open. He just stood there doing absolutely nothing.

The doors opened by itselves. Anthony entered cautiously. The door slammed shut behind him.

"It's been a long time. How have you been?" A soft cold voice asked from the shadows.

"Good. Pretty good actually. Why'd you ask?" Anthony replied casually.

"Nothing."

* * *

Wheatley woke up feeling slightly disoriented. He didn't open his eyes. He was afraid he would be seen awake.

After what seemed like forever, he opened his eyes and found himself suspended from the unseen ground.

Glados woke up looking at the ground. She was suspended too.

"Are we dead?" Wheatley asked, still not taking his eyes off the ground.

"Probably."

"So this is the afterlife?"

"I don't believe in after lives."

They slowly turned their heads to look at each other. Red lights flashed in the background and both let out a scream of panic.

* * *

_**Aaaaand Cliff hanger! Hahaha! I can't believe I am able to finish this chapter! Woohoo! Go me!**_

_**Sorry this is short. I did my best though. Just wait for the next chapter!**_

_**What did they see? No, it's not an angel... or maybe it is *grins* You'll never know until you stay for the next chapter.**_


	11. Artificial Intelligence

**_Prometheus Arc would end in a couple of chapters. I want this fic back on track_**_** in its happy-go-lucky atmosphere. **_

**_So, you're going to test, am I'm going to watch. Everything will be perfectly fine._**

* * *

_"Angels are believed to be spirits of the dead watching us_._"_

* * *

Caroline woke up to the heat of fire right beside her. She moaned as beads of sweat ran down her face. She struggled under the weight of her three daughters. _Oh God. _She tried to wake them up.

"Wake up! You guys are crushing me! HEY!" She yelled at the three of them. Moira, who was at the top, jumped out. Turretta accidentally hit her head against Chell.

"Wooow. Where... where are we?" Turretta asked, clutching her head.

"In the incinerator room. We got to get out of here." Caroline told them. Chell immediately led the way. They followed.

"Well, this would be the incinerator room the game had based on." Turretta mumbled.

Chell popped the portals at the appropriate places and later, they had come to a halt in front of the elevator.

* * *

A wire crept around the neck of Anthony, choking him.

"Well, it's been a while, Anthony." The voice said as a teenager split itself from the shadows. "Still remember me?"

"Mark," Anthony choked out, "Johnson."

"No,no, no. That's _his _name. I'm Prometheus."

**_Warming, test chamber number -15 - is being destroyed by [test subject name here]_**

"Oh, your father is such a handful." Prometheus said, annoyed and let Anthony go. Prometheus left him on the floor to handle Cave.

_I bet he's not going to let me_ _escape easily. _Anthony thought.

As Anthony was about to form an escape plan...

"Pssst" Anthony's head shot up and looked around. "Up here!"a voice whispered. Anthony turned to face the source of the voice and found...

A personality construct.

* * *

_"W-what hap-happened to you?" Wheatley stuttered as he gazed upon the AI that looked familiar... Maybe it was because Glados was in the GLaDOS Initiative. The big white face and her golden optic... _

_Glados breathed in, her gaze fixed on the spherical body of the personality core with a blue optic. The Intelligence Dampening Sphere. "I would never expect it to work..." She mumbled. She saw Wheatley's confused look.  
_

_"I knew Prometheus wanted us out of the way and, as I predicted, tried to subdue us by electrocuting us. That way, I could transfer us into cores." She paused, "By the way, I told you it wasn't a bluff... turning you into the ID Core."_

_Wheatley muttered a curse and glared at Glados. She ignored his glare and continued, " I was transferring control of some security safeguard protocols and controls onto this chassis while you two argued." She scoffed. "You're too sensitive... not to mention jealous."_

_"Am not."_

_"Either way, I made sure that everything was fine before purposely getting myself caught hacking through the files. I need to bait him in electricuting us to get this to happen."_

_They hung there in silence._

_"How can we get back to our bodies?"_

_"Same procedure only the opposite."_

_"Oh, I see."_

_"Go get Anthony." She suddenly said. "I'll send you the coordinates." A __**ding **__and the coordinates were sent to Wheatley. "He has the cure. Make sure he makes it here... __**Alive.**_

Anthony gaped at the constuct. "Come with me." The panels of the wall opened revealing a catwalk. "Well, c'mon. You don't want to deal with him now. Trust me."

"And why should I trust a personality construct? Especially **you**, Intelligence Dampening." Anthony asked, suspicious.

"Look, stop calling me that. I have no time to explain. We want Prometheus gone and you, and only you, have the cure. So, until you can give him the cure, you have to stay with us to protect your sorry little ass... Uh... did not meant it to sound harsh like that... That's too aggressive, right? Yeah..." The AI rambled, "Look, point is, you need us and we need you."

"I was only teasing you..." Anthony muttered as he obliged and stepped into the darkness as the panels closed behind him.

"Now what, genius?" Anthony mocked.

"Oh, I bloody don't know, but based on what I've seen..." the sphere paused, then a click.

"Argh!" He exclaimed as he turned his built in flashlight on. "Well, that's one mystery solved."

"Wheatley?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah?"

"So, the Intelligence Dampening Sphere **_does _**exist. And he is **_really _**a moron."

"It didn't until Prometheus forced me in this thing. And I am not a moron." He paused momentary, thinking. "Probably accidentally since he didn't know that I'm helping out surviving people in hiding without his knowledge."

"Wait a second... You're Wheatley... Wheatley Pendleton. The... the family baby sitter... right?" Anthony asked as they followed the way to their destination.

"_Was_. I _was_ Wheatley Pendleton. Couldn't be him until I get back to my body. **_He_** put it in stasis to sustain the little life left. Glados, on the other hand, had been doing well, you know, good... being in the chassis of the GLaDOS Initiative. Omnipotent, at the moment...Aaand... I have _**No**_ plan to take over, and probably will never have a plan like that. Bad, bad plan. I don't even know why I would even like it in the first place. Pointless, It's mad! You know what's another bad plan? To leave GLaDOS alone. She might turn like **_her_**... you know... the one in the game, with her killing tendencies... Which reminds me... Do you think your mom is the same when she's... very, very, **_very _**angry? I mean the GLaDOS initiative's first feelings was hatred towards the scientists which was from Caroline's hatred towards them which began the GLaDOS Initiative's life long killing spree based on what I've heard... Is it true? The characters **_are _**based on us..." Wheatley stopped and turned to Anthony, who, unlike probably most people, followed the train of thought, remained silent. Wheatley's optic looking from side to side and blinked a lot unnecessarily."I got carried away talking, right? Well, that's a habit to change... gotta note that... alright, noted."

"Look, let's just stay silent for 2 minutes. Okay?" Anthony said exasperated.

"Oh, okay."

They continued to... well, Anthony continued walking while Wheatley slid on his management rail. But barely 10 seconds had passed when, "Okay, I can't literally stay silent for so long. Unless I'm with _her._" Anthony facepalmed as Wheatley rambled on and on and on about his thoughts of Portal 2 and how accurate it all was. Then, somehow, they got to the topic of how school challenges different things like Memorization, not knowledge, Patience, Ability to hold our pee and To keep our temper. Then, it turned to the discussion of narrative stories.

"Oh, do you know the Stanley Parable?" Anthony asked.

"Uhm... no. Although I heard it had 18 different endings." Wheatley stated. He made a snorting sound. "Seriously, who would make a game with 18 endings?"

"Oh look, we're here." Wheatley pointed out as they walked through the corridor with a bright light at the end. Not metaphorical bright-light-at-the-end-of-the-road or something like that, but a real room where lights were lit.

"Uhm. You go ahead. I'm going to fetch... your other family members." Wheatley said as he turned around and started to move on his management rail. Wheatley stopped. "Tell her you're Still Alive." He continued on his way.

Anthony breathed in and went inside the room.

The room was much more like a dome made out of panels with the central core at the dead center of it. Just like in the game.

**"Hello Anthony." **Glados's low auto tuned voice rang from the speakers.

"Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System... GLaDOS. Are you regretting now that you prohibited me from giving Mark a cure?" He smirked at the large AI hanging from the ceiling.

**"Well, it has its advantages and disadvantages. Advantages, we now proved transferring human minds into computers are possible. Disadvantages, Prometheus killed almost all my staff and put me into testing."**

"And you didn't count the fact that half of my family is in here."

**"Nope."**

Anthony growled at her. Then his expression turned into a worried one. "Speaking of facts, where is Craig?"

"**I don't have time to care about him."**

"He's my brother. **Your **nephew. Why do you not care?"

**"I have no time for family matters. There's Science to be done. And besides, have you know someone I cared about?"**

"Hmm... Someone you cared about... Wheatley?"

GLaDOS was silent, her large chassis shaking. A silent unclear sound was emitted from the speakers. The quiet sound gradually became a loud laugh that echoed in the room.

"**Him? That insolent Moron? You're kidding me."**

"Nope. I really think you two would be a great couple."

Cave continuously grabbed a cube and banged it hard on the wall and breaking the cube. _Goddamn you Prometheus!_

_**Stop destroying vital testing apparatus storage cubes. **_

Cave ignored Prometheus and continued smashing the cubes. Fallon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough. Please. Just calm down. Your family is fine." Fallon reassured Cave. Cave glared at the camera and put the cube down.

**_I don't want to make you rampage again, but your son came. I just thought you'd like to know_**_**.**_

"Where is he?"

_**Oh, he's in the oth-**_

Cave raised an eyebrow, "well?"

_**Please excuse me.**_

"Hey Rick! Wake up you lazy body guard wannabe." Craig practically shouted as he shook him awake.

"Shut up Peaches." Rick mumbled, "It's not nice shaking people awake."

"Ugh. Just get up!" Craig unceremoniously spilled his hot coffee on Rick.

"Hothothothot!" Rick screamed.

"Great, you're up." Craig looked around the bedroom. It was normal aside from the lack of doors, as far as he was concerned.

Rick shuffled to the closed curtains and opened it. He gaped at the mirror where the window was supposed to be.

"Well that's odd." Craig mumbled. "Move aside blowhard." Craig threw the mug at the glass as Rick jumped out of the way dramatically but falling down on his butt. The glass shattered and revealed a room with two stasis pods are deposited.

"Careful peaches. There might be danger in there. I'll in first because I am born to face danger." Rick blabbled as he leaned on the wall. Craig sighed as he pushed Rick. He stumbled inside the room instead.

"What was that for pinky?" He growled at him.

"You're too slow." Craig stated. He hopped onto the room and examined the open stasis pods. On them was labelled...

"Craig and Rick?" Rick asked, joining Craig.

"We've been in stasis for who knows how long."

"Man that's disappointing! I would've imagined us waking up in a trap, about to be killed. Then I would save the both of us."

"Shut up."

"Hey up here!" Someone called out.

"Wait... that sounds like... Wheatley!" Craig looked at the camera at the wall. "Wheatley over here!"

"Look up here!" Wheatley told him.

Craig turned around to see a personality construct.

"W-Wheatley?"

Russell sat on the couch, worrying why Turretta and the others weren't back yet.

_**Ding Dong**_

"Oooh that must be them!" Russell ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi big brother Russell." Cosmo managed to say while yawning. He was with Wanda.

"C-cosmo?" Russell stepped back to let them pass.

"Tired." Wanda managed to say as the two proceeded to the bedroom.

"Uh... Okay?" Russell said uncertainly. _What's up with those two?_

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hello everyone! I've been planning to have a schedule of updates so... I already finished this two days ago... I'm already starting with the next chapter already._**

**_As you know... or if you don't know, It's our periodic test week. So tests! _**

**_Plus Fiesta is coming here in my place so I could get a 3-day day off from school! My Church's Centennial is also this year so it's going to be eventful. _**

**_I'm pushing my writing capabilities to the max to get this done before the next school year. Yes, this will have different arcs... not those simple oneshots I usually make. I also expect that I'll be starting my other fan fiction sequel to Roses Revenge. I think if I get enough inspiration, I'll publish the first chapter of my Taglish Love Story._**

_**Either way, this year's theme for me is**_

_**Do the most you could**_  
_**and do good.**_


	12. The Cure

"You three take the stairs, I'll take the elevator. I'll stall Prometheus, you two find a way to subdue him. Understood?" Turretta, Chell and Moira nodded as Caroline entered the elevator. "Be careful." Caroline waved at the three girls as the elevator took her up. Adrenaline wiping her fear of elevators.

_Get ready Prometheus. We're coming_

The elevator came to a halt and opened its doors to reveal a deserted corridor.

_And here I thought he would anticipate me. Well, might as well be careful. _

She stepped into the corridor sneaking as quietly as possible a woman can with high heels. He came to a halt in front of the camera and waved at it, trying to get Prometheus' attention, but no voice came from the speakers. It was peculiar that Prometheus had not even lay out any traps. She began suspecting where Prometheus was. Perhaps he was too busy supervising tests...

_Deadly Tests, _Her conscience reminded her. She ran towards the control room, not bothering to keep her steps quiet.

_Stealth be damned! I need to know where he is!_

Caroline practically knocked down the door to the Control Room only to find it empty.

"Where in Heaven's Name is Prometheus?"

"Well this is embarrassing." A voice said from above.

Caroline looked up and fell backwards to see Prometheus hanging from a mechanical claw.

_**Hello there sister. **_GLaDOS' voice rung from the speakers. It was autotuned.

"Glados?!" Prometheus and Caroline yelled at the speaker.

_**Yes**_**_, Prometheus. I'm_**_ Still Alive. _

"But how?"

_**The Genetic Lifeforn and Disk Operating System Initiative I'm working on. Does that ring a **_**_bell?_**

"You put yourself in a computer?!" Caroline's jaw dropped.

_**Well, it's not that I have a choice.**_

Prometheus growled. "You'll never get rid of me. No matter what you do." He hissed.

"We'll see about that." A muffled voice came from the panels. It shook open revealing a man with orange hair and blue eyes.

"_You_," Prometheus hissed at Anthony.

"Nothing could get rid of you, eh?" Anthony extracted a vial from his pocket. The Cure.

"No." Prometheus mumbled. "Nononono!"

"Time to get rid of you, schizo freak!" Anthony took a syringe and filled it with the cure.

Prometheus struggled to set himself free from the tight grip of the mechanical hand but it was no use.

"You do not dare." His voice shifted from panic to pure hatred. "You insolent buffoon!"

"Prometheus, it's time to go." Caroline said softly. A shadow covered his face.

"No." He lifted his head. "I don't think so." He glared at them. A smirk formed on his face. "I'm sure of it."

With his long sharp fingernails, he ripped the clothes gripped by the arm and landed on the ground.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now." He ran out in great speed, and slammed the door in great force, locking them all inside the room.

"The heck with that guy. We corner him, he escapes. He's always two steps ahead of us!" Anthony yelled in frustration.

_**We're not out of the game yet, you know.**_

"She's right," Wheatley appeared as the panels showed them a cat walk. "We can still catch up. C'mon!"

Caroline nodded to her son.

"Let's go!"

* * *

_**"**_**_The Prometheus Arc has reached its peak. What would happen to the gang?_**_**"**_

* * *

Chell, Moira and Turretta rushed through the stairs.

"Wait, d'you hear that?" Turretta asked. They stopped in their tracks, listening hard. It was a banging sound. It was coming from above them.

"Hurry!" They ran upstairs and was just about to climb the other set of stairs when the door to the 3rd floor of the facility burst open.

Prometheus was panting. Sweat covering his tattered clothes. The previous kind blue eyes Mark once had turned to hate-radiating crimson red. Locks of his hair was messy. He looked awful... barely recognizable His crimson eyes' gaze traveled from the floor to the three women. He scowled at them.

"Uhm... who're you?" Turretta asked.

_**[[That awkward moment I forgot to add Curie to the escape... meh. Just an FYI, she's most probably fast asleep at the moment... in... the... test chamber.]]**_

Chell whacked Turreta hard on the head with the portal gun wearing a you-seriously-did-not-recognize-this-guy-well-that's-disappointing expression. Turretta, still not getting the point, raised an eyebrow. Moira nudged both of them pointing to the spot where Prometheus once stood.

Chell abandoned both of them and went straight downstairs. Chell stopped momentarily to decide which route Prometheus took. She managed to catch a glimpse of Prometheus' long hair disappear behind the door leading to the second floor and proceeded to pursue him.

Chell shot a portal on the roof ahead of both her and Prometheus.

"You can't catch me!" He yelled, not noticing the portal. Prometheus was directly underneath it, she shot a portal underneath him, causing him to fall in an endless loop. She immediately deactivated the two portals and with a sickening crunch, Prometheus fell onto screaming in pain with broken femurs.

"Chell!" Turretta called from behind. "Did you... did you get hi- oooh... that... that hurts." She looked away from Prometheus.

"Quick! What's the situation!" A man practically yelled from behind. All three women turned at Rick.

"Hey there pretty ladies. You dealing with that guy? You got it all under your contro-"

"Yes, they've got it all under control you idiot!" Craig yelled at Rick.

The floor's panels moved and slid like a piece of wood tied on a string being pulled roughly through a rail. It took them to a very large dome like room with an Artificial Intelligence at the center of the room.

_**Oh goodie. You caught the bastard! **_GLaDOS' voice echoed throughout the facility. _**Anthony, would you do the**_** honors!** Her voice filled with glee.

"Oh I would love to cure him as much as I had loved to cure him 3 years ago."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Prometheus screamed at them, sobbing. He curled up on the floor. "I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Shut up you bastard." Cave's loud voice came from behind the panels. It opened revealing a exhausted Cave Johnson.

"PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He cried harder. Delirious and in pain, he crawled slowly away from them. He stopped midway.

Then the cries turned to laughter. "You can try to cure me, but you can't. Like I said, you can_** never**_ get rid of me!"

Anthony plunged the syringed and injected Mark the cure and stepped back. Mark withered in pain. He stopped moving.

_**Well, Cave, call your medical staff. We need to give Mark proper attention.**_

"Well that's te first time I've heard you concerned for someone. D'you like him?" Wheatley piped up.

_**Shut up Moron.**_

"Ooh~ GLaDOS has a crush~" Wheatley giggled.

_**I have more pressing matters to tend to**_**_._**

"Like what?"

**_Like returning both of our consciences back to our bodies._**

"Oh."

**_Well, Caroline and you other lunatics rest. I'll tend to the facility._**

* * *

**_A.N-_**

**_Hey guys! Glad this chapter could make it on time! Prometheus is now gone! Now we'll anticipate the next short planned comedy Arc I planned! Stay awesome guys!_**


	13. The Exchange

The next week after the unwanted incident was a total crisis.

Mark's broken femurs got replaced by metal ones. The surgery almost caused a crisis when Wheatley appeared and started pestering the surgeons.

Apparently Aperture had a panic with the sudden disappearance of the CEO and his assistant. When Cave and Caroline had returned, they found out some employees had decided to slack off. A bunch of them got fired, of course.

The bodies of Wheatley and Glados in stasis almost got destroyed when Cosmo and Wanda played in a strict No-Unauthorized-Personnel room.

Curie was found asleep in the center of a room filled with toxic wastes and Caroline had to pester GLaDOS to get her out of there.

In the room where the transfer of Wheatley and GLaDOS' mind back to their human bodies was being prepared...

"Cosmo! Give me back my pink French sweater! It cost me my month's savings!" Craig yelled at Cosmo quietly while running.

"Craig, Cosmo! This is not a play ground!" Turretta scolded them. "You might trip on some wires!"

Craig 'accidentally' tripped on two wires and unconnected it. It haste, he just put them back in place like nothing happened and continued chasing Cosmo.

The core of the GLaDOS Initiative and the ID Core were brought in, shut down. Russell connected the wires onto the two AIs and gave Turretta a thumbs up.

"Transfer will start in 30 seconds!" Turretta dictated.

Everyone watched in anticipation patiently.

"Transfer is 23.45% complete." Turretta announced.

A few hours had passed and the transfer had been completed, everyone gathered at the two bodies.

Glados was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"I...am... back! I'm human again!" Just as she yelled it, Wheatley's eyes opened. His face was unreadable as he sat up.

"Well that was a huge success." He said. "Got to note that."

Wheatley and Glados looked at each other.

"Oh my..." Wheatley mumbled.

"God." Glados finished.

"W-what... what... why? I can't... Heeeh... This is a crazy dream." Glados stuttered.

"Odd." Craig said. "Aunt Glados never stutters... And never had she..."

"...used a Bristol Accent." Onathan said.

Wheatley shook his head. He seemed confused.

"What went wrong? Someone must've switched the wires... Why?"

Craig shrank.

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Glados jumped to her feet. "Are you saying this is not a dream!? I'm you and you're me?! Freaky Friday much?!"

"Yes. That's the most logical explanation."

The two of them sat awkwardly as the rest stared at them.

"So Glados has Wheatley's conscience and vice versa." Craig said timidly.

Wheatley, or Glados' head shot upward, his... or her nose twitching.

"Craig," Wheatley's voice spoke but with Glados' flawless menacing American accent, "I smell your fear."

_Fact, _he thought, _I'm dead._

"'Tis a good day to die!"

Craig ran out of the room followed by a totally pissed off Glados trapped inside the body of Wheatley.

* * *

_**AN-**_

_**"Tis a good day to die." Lol Dota 2 GLaDOS reference~ I've been attached to it xD **_

_**"Your top tower is being attack... your top tower is... well, to be honest, DOOMED!"**_


	14. An Ordinary Day

_ **AN-**_

_**Some intro before the story,(copyright franafee)**_

* * *

_**"There once was a man who was a woman and died as a boy because he was a girl."**_

_**Why this intro? I have no idea how to explain that it's this person who's talking. Not this /keeled. I probably did not think this through.**_

* * *

Glados, Wheatley, Caroline and Craig sat in the living room, discussing important matters.

"Okay, Wheatley in Glados' body, when you're with us, we'll call you Wig."

"Wha-"

"And Glados in Wheatley's body, we'll call you-"

"Don't you dare call me Giw or Gliw or Glaw."

"F-fine. We'll call you Glawheat."

Glados gave Caroline an I-am-disappoint look.

"We could both return you to normal by transferring your conscience into the AIs again, then back to your real bodies. Now the problem is that we can't exchange you two's body until both of you had recovered with the first transfer of conscience. If we switch both of you now there's a... What's the percentage of the possibility of their death was, Craig?"

"Ninety point six four percent" Craig said as a matter-of-factly.

"That's... wow... you really computed that?" Wheatley asked, amazed.

"Moron... No, scratch that. Glados." Glados said in a trying hard british accent, "You have to act like me while you're in my body. I'll try to act... like... a little... idiot."

"You're making it sound like I'm stupid!"

"It's because you _are _unintelligent."

"Heeey! You're saying that to me! Glados!" Wheatley said in his **best **faked American accent.

The four of them laughed.

* * *

Wheatley... again, in Glados' body, entered the room, exhausted.

"How's work today Wig?" Cosmo asked him... or her... Argh! I don't know anymore!

"Horrible. Abso-bloody-lutely horrible. Someone's going to find out I'm not Glados!"

"Who found out about what?" Glados... no Wheatley's head... what? Either way. You get it. Glados in Wheatley's body (which really is Wheatley's head) appeared in the half opened door.

"Glawheat. I can't do this anymore!" Wheatley started, "Everyday is such a pain! Paperworks here and there, meetings scheduled literally every hour! Supervising tests... woman... man... whatever, how do you live with these?!"

Glados sat on the bed beside him... her... thing."Simple, You just look at things objectively."

Wheatley... in Glados' body raised an eyebrow. "Seriously. I asked you a straight question and you chose to reply a vague answer."

"Not all paperworks given to you are needed to be done that day and not all paperworks even need your attention. Meetings, on the other hand, choose the important ones only. Tests are something you can never escape. And lastly, don't have negative thoughts about anything. Look at things objectively. See what you don't need anymore? Take them off your list of concerns. And trim out the fat." She smiled at Wheatley. Wheatley felt it was odd seeing himself smile knowing he's not looking at himself in the mirror. She stood up and left the room.

"Oooh. Wig. Wig. Glawheat likes you." Cosmo giggled.

"W-w-what? If love means hating a person with a burning passion, then yes, Glados **_loves_**me."

Cosmo giggled and ran out of the room. "Goodnight Wig~" He screamed from the hallway.

* * *

Wheatley tossed and turned on the bed. _I can't sleep. _He thought. He looked at the glowing numbers on the clock. **1:67** He stared wide eyed at the clock and shook his head. He gazed at the clock again. **1:57 **_God I need sleep. My mind is not registering things properly. _

**(A/N- I'm sorry, I was oddly disoriented at this part and I'm too lazy to press the back space here.)**

* * *

Glado, in Wheatley's body, walked through the corridors of her facility. It was odd this place had been more packed with people without her knowing the reason why. She absent mindedly walked aimlessly.

"Wheatley!" Cave called from behind.

"What?" Glados replied coldly, not bothering to use her british accent.

"Tell Glados to meet me in my office ASAP."

"Are you sure you need me?" Glados asked.

"Nope Wheatley. We need Glados on this." He patted her hard on the back. _Doesn't he know about the conscience transfer? _

"Well, gotta go! Again. Tell Glados. My Office. ASAP." He sprinted down the corridor and disappeared behind a group of people.

Whatever the CEO wanted with her, it's urgent. Glados ran towards her office. She was about to open the door when.

"THE TEST SUBJECTS DIED?!" Glados heard her voice shrieked from the other side of the door. Wheatley was always touchy when it comes to test subjects dying. She knocked.

"What fresh hell is this?" She heard Wheatley say.

"It's me." Glados said softly.

The door opened revealing a very angry Wheatley in her body. It felt odd seeing herself angry like that, knowing she wasn't feeling angry.

"What?" Wheatley asked.

"I want to know what's the problem... Glados." She replied. Wheatley snorted.

"Nothing really, just that 100 bloody vegtables died."

"That only?" Glados raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and that all the rats died."

"ALL THE WHAT DIED?!" Glados yelled in Wheatley's voice. Her precious testing rats that nobody knows about!

"Rats. Well, yeah. Those died... Do you get the point here woma- I mean... sorry. Almost slipped that out. Like I was saying, Do you get what's the point? The **_humans_**died!"

"Yes I know but the **_rats_**!"

"Are rats far more important than these humans?!"

"Those rats were bred to test! They're my..." Glados stopped. Wheatley waited for her to finish.

"Never mind." She mumbled and walked away, taking off Wheatley's glasses and wiping it dry with the tears she spluttered on it. Her precious rats that she treated like her friends died.

She entered the deserted room that once were the rats testing area. The mini maze test chambers laid broken and scattered on the floor. She spotted an unharmed maze. There was something written on it

**_Hope you liked the surprise._**

Was this a joke? Was this a sick joke? Glados threw the mini chamber across the room. Who the hell would do this?

_"Tell Glados, My office. ASAP."_

_Oh shit._

Glados, remembering what Cave said, had forgotten about telling Wheatley to go to Cave. She had completely forgotten about the message and ran swifltly out of the room.

She had reached her office, panting.

"Moron." She said as she opened the door only to be disappointed Wheatley's not there. She sighed and sat on her chair.

Unable to ignore the growing itch of her instincts, she grabbed the nearest stack of letters and devoted herself to reading each one of them.

"Bills, Loans, Resignment letter, Black Mesa, Blah... blah... blah... oh, what's this?"

In her... or Wheatley's hand, was an envelope with a written

**To Glados**  
**From Secret Admirer**  
**Surprise Letter**

She raised an eyebrow. She was deciding whether she'd open it or not when Wheatley came bursting through the door, looking worried.

"Oh God Glados, you don't know what Cave asked me to do!"

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Heyyy guyyysss I've decided to give you an early chapter since this is supposed to be published tomorrow~ So, here ya go~ Sorry for the cliff hanger._**


	15. The Mission

"HE ASKED YOU TO DO WHAT!?" A male voice shrieked from the other side of the room. Mark sighed and went back to his paper works. _Hmm… Odd…__Why would Wheatley be mad? Usually when someone brings him bad news he panics. _

"He wanted me to go hiking in the Arctic for a few days with a small elite team to look for signs for extra terrestrial life." Glados' voice said timidly in reply._ I didn't think Glados is capable to speak that softly._

"Who's in the team?" Wheatley asked, rage in his voice.

Mark heard the door open and slam as the two exited the office. Mark sighed and returned to his paper works. If he was caught slacking around, he's dead. Metaphorically speaking of course.

Mark jumped from his seat when Glados knocked and opened the door. "Mark, may I-" A hand whacked Glados on the head. "Harsher moron. I'm never kind." Wheatley hissed. Glados turned to Wheatley and blew raspberries in front of his face.

"I swear to God I'll kill you callously when I get my body back."

"When you get back in your what?" Mark asked confused.

"It's my turn to call you moron now." Glados said. "Great job by the way."

"Shut it idiot. Either way, I asked you who is going to be in your _small and elite _team, not drag me to the office beside mine." Wheatley replied.

"You, Rick, Cosmo, Anthony and Mark." She said.

"Me?" Mark asked. "Why me?" He clearly didn't want to come. In fact, none of them wants to go hiking in the Arctic. "And why is it _your _office. It's Glados'." He said smugly to Wheatley.

The door burst open and Anthony came in. "Did you hear that we're going to have a hiking session in the Arctic to look for something that does not exist! Could you believe that?!"

"Yes, we could believe that. We were just discussing it." Wheatley said, "Plus, someone forgot to tell Mr. Johnson about the transfer."

"Nope, we just kept it as secret as possible."

Wheatley gaped at him. "You know what'll happen if he finds out, right?"

"Wait! Could someone please explain what's going on?! I'm in the same room with you guys you know!" Mark suddenly piped up. Everyone jumped back in fright. It seems that they have forgotten that Mark was still there.

The group exchanged glances and nodded to one another as if they had spoken to each other telepathically. Mark gave them a confused stare.

"Mark," Glados said very slowly, "we'd like you to keep a… uh… secret. Don't bloody tell anyone about this. And when I meant anyone, I meant _**anyone.**_"

"If you spread this secret, I'll make sure you die a slow painful death. Agreed?" Wheatley suddenly said maliciously. Mark took a step away from Wheatley and nodded his head vigorously.

"Glados, stop joking around. Mark, we're serious here. If anyone finds out, there would be a huge crisis. We have been keeping the secret safe for a week now. I want you to cooperate." Anthony said. "I really recommend you to keep quiet. Just don't bring it up."

"Why not return them to their bodies now?" Mark asked immediately. "It wouldn't kill them, would it?"

"It _would_ kill us." Wheatley, or most likely Glados, said seriously. "Our bodies had suffered great damage when our consciousness was stripped from it. The transfer of our consciousness back to our bodies inflicted its damage as well, physically and psychologically. It would literally kill us if we initiate the transfer now. We have to stay in this state for another week or two just to be safe."

Mark fell silent and nodded.

"Space Buddy!" Cosmo suddenly appeared out of nowhere with his brows furrowed. "Daddy said we're going to find aliens in snow. How would we find them in snow? Aliens live in space!"

"We're going to find _traces _of Extra-Terrestrial beings, not Extra-Terrestrial beings itself." Anthony told his brother.

"Aliens exist alright." Rick said in a dark mysterious way from the corner. Everyone jumped back in shock.

"Where did you come from?" Wheatley, who is in Glados' body, asked, annoyed. "And how do you know?"

Rick cleared his throat and acted intelligent for the first time, "I played it."

Everyone raised their eyebrows. Glados sighed. "Your vagueness is really helping us now."

"When I meant it, I meant Half-Life."

Everyone burst out, laughing. Everyone, except Wheatley(IGB).

"You know he has a point." Wheatley told them all, "Mr. Johnson had been ranting nonstop about alternate universes. Half-Life, is indeed an alternate universe of this one, right?"

Glados(IWB) thought about it for a second. Literally a second. "That's right. It _is _an alternate universe."

"Yes!" Mark exclaimed. "That would make sense! Actually, Mr. Johnson is asking us to create a device which gives us passage to other AUs." He rambled about the project.

Cosmo walked to a glass case in the corner opposite Rick. "ooooh." He said in awe as he took the mysterious orb machination off its container.

"Here, take a look at the prototype we've ma—"

Cosmo accidentally smashed the orb and blue smoke immediately rouses.

"What did you do?!" Anthony scolded his brother.

Suddenly, a strong pull of gravity sucked everyone into the center of the blue smoke.

It receded immediately, leaving nothing in the room. Nothing but the orb that was still in one piece.


	16. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

**The Tale of Two Brothers And Two Babysitters**

**A Portal2 Fanfiction**

**By: Shiro Byakko**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, I'm writing in POVs of Either Wheatley or Glados since I'm having a hard time conveying who's talking. This will only last until I return them both in their bodies. 'kay?**_

* * *

_**(5 mins later… after writing the first paragraph)**_

_**Oh My God. This is going to get more complicated than I thought. How can I? What? Brain. Why'd you give me this idea? You're not thinking this through! Ugh! Who cares~**_

* * *

**(Glados' POV)**

Argh, my head hurts. What happened? I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself blinded with a bright light.

I heard two muffled voices from underneath me and my companions – Wheatley, Anthony, Mark, Rick and Cosmo.

"Can't breathe." A British voice said. It was familiar… too familiar.

"You don't need to breathe moron. You're an android!" A female said from underneath me.

I slowly, cautiously got off the dog pile and tried to find the two people arguing at the very bottom of the pile. What I saw shocked me most. Even I, the most intelligent employee and department head of Aperture Science, cannot comprehend what I am seeing. I gaped at them for the longest time I stared at anyone. My brain cannot process what I'm seeing, and so did the two of them. Only a groan from Mark and Anthony snapped my attention back to them.

"Need a hand over here!" Mark chocked as he tried to push Rick's heavy body off him. I stayed where I stood, smirking at the feeble attempts of him struggling to free himself.

"Are you just going to stare at us?" Anthony flopped Wheatley off him and got up. "There we go."

"Ow!" Wheatley yelped as I heard something shatter. "Great, now my glasses are broken." He growled, "Thanks a lot."

"Yeah, moron, that's not yours. It's _his_." I pointed at the guy lying on the floor who resembled strongly like Wheatley's original body… the body _I'm _in. "Plus, remember that I'm the one putting up with your bad eyesight."

"Who?" Wheatley glanced at the direction I was pointing at, "What and who the bloody hell is that?!"

"Quick! What's the situation?!" Rick yelled as he jumped up in haste while carrying little Cosmo who was fast asleep.

"The situation? The situation is that we're in…" I stopped. I looked at the two people getting themselves upright. The woman offered an answer.

"Aperture Science Laboratories."

We gaped at the two people. "What?"

Then the woman answered, "I might be asking you the same thing."

"Are you kidding us?" Anthony suddenly exclaimed, "You bring us here and pretend that you don't know anything!"

"Now Anthony, calm down." Mark said, "Remember that your brother broke the _device _that we're working on." He paused. Anthony raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't remember, we're working on a project to open up a portal that will lead us to other dimensions. An _interdimensional portal."_

"Wait! The woman's companion yelled. "Could they be Black Mesa's spies?!"

I laughed bitterly, "Us? Black Mesa spies? Like hell. If what Mark says is true, then we shall introduce ourselves as an alternate dimension Aperture employees. I am Glados Morrison, the head of the Testing Department." I pointed at Wheatley, "This is Wheatley Pendleton. That balding arrogant idiot over there is Rick Felixberg and he's carrying my... nephew Kevin Hubble Cosmo S. Johnson. That blue-haired guy is my other... nephew, Anthony Johnson, Head of the Genetic Engineering Department. Right beside him is Mark Johnson, his assistant."

The woman gazed at me with distrust. "Really, you're Glados? Pathetic," she said. "I am the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. And this one beside me, is the Intelligence Dampening, Wheatley." She pointed to her human-like body , "And as you can see, I am in an—"

"Android body, yes. We get that." I told her. "Now here's the tricky part; how do we know who are you guys talking about. There's two of me."

"You look more like him to me," GLaDOS said, pointing to the blonde haired male beside her. Then it hit me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to stress out that because of the clumsiness of a person, The Moron and I exchanged bodies."

"Hey! I'm not-"

"Shut up!" Everyone said in union.

"We could call you by your surnames." Anthony suggested. I sighed.

"No. The name Morrison brings back painful memories."

"Oooh~ Someone had a rough childhood." Rick started, "I remember when I was a child, I battled 10 bullies all at once with my hands tied to my back-"

"Nobody cares." Anthony said harshly. He glared at Rick. "Everyone knows that's a lie." Rick was about to bombard Anthony with insults when the other me gave another suggestion.

"You can call us by our formal names."

"Nah." Wheatley, the one in my body, not the android one, said. "Too lazy to. But I have nothing against being called Pendleton."

I sighed. "I'm not letting anyone call me by my last name. Not. A. Single. Person. Understand?"

"Gladys." The Android Wheatley said in a nostalgic way. "We could call you Gladys!"

I considered it. Hmm. It did sound good. Gladys. I smiled. "I approve the name."

"Now that's settled," I announced, "how are we going home?"

Mark smiled. "We recreate the device, of course!"

I massaged my temples in exasperation. "Yes, I mean _how. _I do not have any knowledge about this project and I fear that with your brain-damaged brain you wouldn't remember what the blueprints are."

"I remember it quite clearly." Mark said proudly. "Don't underestimate me!"

His cheery atmosphere quickly disappeared, replaced by a rather serious one.

"But it would be hard to build one."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This one is short! Even though I was gone for a month. I'm so sorry!**_

_**I DUNNO WHAT HAPPENED! THE STORY EXPLODED ON ME! **_

_**Well this would be an interesting arc since I DID need something to fit into this empty space of the plot. I was planning to go with a bit of alien-ish tint because they were about to go to The Arctic to find traces of ET life. I don't quite remember how that ended but I'm pretty sure it was a failure. I got the idea from The Deception Point of the Famous Dan Brown~**_

_**The next chapter might be long though, since I'm turning Black Mesa's Virus into a oneshot. Well, I'd say, it'll be Very **__Very__** Long. Enough to make up for the next few weeks of absence! Yes, I'll be absent for another week or two! Hurrah! Go requirements! -sarcasm sarcasm- **_


	17. The Tale of The Alternate Universe

It has been three long years since Michelle, most commonly known as Chell, had been freed from the testing. In those years, she was able to find a town, get a job, and stabilize her life. It was hard for her in the first few weeks, getting up hungry, scavenging for leftovers of food from people, eating at least once or twice a day, and then going back to bed, hungry. She was glad when an old woman let her stay until she got a job and rented an apartment. She was able to earn enough money and traveled to a nearby city to work again. On her second year, she was able to buy her own house where she now, at the moment, slept in. It is a house but it was never home. Her home was in Aperture, she just couldn't return. No. Not yet. Her life on the third year was as normal as an ordinary person would have. And she believed that.

She did not know how wrong she was.

It was on a Saturday, she woke up around 7 A.M. Even though she didn't have work on a Saturday, she still woke up early. Upon awakening, she got up, took a shower and changed before proceeding to her computer. She opened her email which she found full of her company's mail and she found that disappointing. Due to her company's protocols, she skimmed her email reluctantly, absent-mindedly scrolling down.

An email caught her eye.

_**To: Test Subject 1; Michelle Johnson**_

_**From: The Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System Initiative**_

_**Re: Help**_

She blinked at couple of times and stared at the email. This couldn't be true? It couldn't be, could it? **She **does not want to do anything with her so why was this mail here? Maybe she just sent this as blackmail. Yes. That's the most logical explanation. So Chell had decided to ignore it.

But she just couldn't. She would never be that harsh to anyone. Taking a deep breath, Chell opened the email and read it.

**Dear Chell,**

**Remember before when I told you never to come back ever again? Well, I regret it deeply to say that I, and Science, once again, need your services. Please come back here in the facility. **

**I'm not stupid, you know. You might think this is blackmail, to ask you to come back for some unknown reason. Well, that unknown reason would be revealed. A virus, no, something more, a Nanobot, I presume, had been invading the facility since **_**The Incident. **_**I hope your brain-damaged little brain would permit you to remember that. The Nanobot had destroyed most of the facility's data and I can't stop it. I need your help. If it ever gets through my firewalls, it'll leech out the intelligences I have and the same could be said for my memories. I would be reduced into nothing.**

**Please come to my aid.**

**Your friend whom you tried to kill twice,**

**GLaDOS**

**P.S. Don't ask me how I got your email. **

Chell sat with her jaw hanging open. A Nanobot was destroying Aperture's data since _The Incident. The Incident _was still fresh on her mind. _The Incident_ where her partner-in-crime, Wheatley, an android with golden blonde hair and unnaturally glowing blue eyes with glasses whose purpose in creation was to produce bad ideas all the time, earning himself the title _Intelligence Dampening Sphere_, had turned against her and almost destroyed the facility.

On her seat, she had a mental debate whether she would heed GLaDOS' request and go to Aperture Science, the place which tried to kill her as well or she would just ignore the mail.

**This is GLaDOS we're talking about. She can take care of herself.**

_That's not true you know, _A small voice told her. _Remember how hopeless she was when she's in that potato. Barely even the size of an ordinary doll._

**But this time, she's **not **a potato.**

_Yes, she's not a potato, but the data of Aperture was practically destroyed._

**Point?**

_Her home's gone. __**Your **__home is gone_

Both of their homes are gone and that's sad. Aperture had been a home to her when she was a child, before GLaDOS was invented. Her father, Cave Johnson, and her mother, Caroline Johnson, had raised her in the facility. Chell had witnessed its incredible evolution. It went from Aperture Science Innovators to the Aperture Science of today. And today, it is gone.

She had sat there for quite a long time before standing up with determination and adrenaline coursing through her veins. Then she thought, _and today I will take back my home._ She would make sure of that.

Chell casted a look on the barely noticeable protruding piece of wood on the far corner of the room opposite her. She nodded to herself. She closed the curtains of her window and locked three of her door's locks out of six, in belief that when a burglar tries to unlock the six locks with his magical tools, he would keep himself locked out by unlocking three locks and locking the other three. She walked slowly to the said piece of wood and pulled it revealing a pathway to her basement that no one knows that it exist for she dug the basement herself.

She went down the small roughly dug hole into a large dark room, larger than her house, at the least. She lit up a candle found beside her entrance. The candle light was enough to illuminate the whole room. A pile of scribbled papers laid on one corner, some inventions of her own laid on various work benches she had, her blueprints sat atop the shelves while others were stuffed in a trash bin. Shadows danced around her as she proceeded to the center where a cube decorated with hearts, a pair of metal boots and a paper bag which looked like it held clothes in it sat on the table.

She took what she needed, which were her boots and the paper bag, and glanced at her companion cube for what may be the last time. She went up again and closed the entrance to her makeshift basement. She shook the contents of the paper bag out and out fell a worn out orange jumpsuit with a white tank top. She took the fallen clothes and went to the comfort room to change.

She came out of the comfort room wearing the jumpsuit and the boots. Chell knew it was not advisable to go out with Aperture's jumpsuit completely noticeable. It'll ruin her cover. So she took her long leather coat, the one that reaches almost the wearer's ancles, and put it on. Only a small part of the fall boots were seen and that's good.

She grabbed her purse and got out of the house. Chell hailed a taxi and got in.

"Where to," asked the driver. On a paper Chell wrote 'airport' then gave it to the taxi driver.

"Not talking huh?" The driver whispered to himself while driving.

Chell looked out of the window. The buildings were a bit of a blur as they zoomed passed them. Occasionally, when the taxi would stop, she would look at the electronic billboards. You know… those things that change their advertisements in a few seconds.

Chell's eyes widened in shock when, for a brief second, she saw the video feed of the Central AI Chamber. GLaDOS was collapsed helplessly on her "throne".

Chell was just four blocks away from the airport. If she waited here in the taxi, it might be just a few seconds too late for the next plane to leave. She would just run. She gave the taxi driver her payment and ran towards the airport in great speed.

She boarded the next flight and luckily it was heading towards Michigan. That would be perfect!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Heyyy! The remake of the Black Mesa's Virus is finally here! I'm half-way through the second part and I think this will be cut into four or five parts, I am just a 13-year-old girl and I have a life to maintain! I'm still adjusting to the life of a writer and there are a lot of times I am too lazy to write. (For example, when I was in school a while ago. All I did was minecraft) I seriously should get the habit of laziness killed. /slapped. _****_

Either way, if ever you're a watcher of my wattpad account, you'll find this story posted as a part of my other story "The Tale of Two Bratz and Two Baby Sitters" (I just recently found out that it was "Bratz" instead of "Brothers" ) Feel free to read and review it. (I posted this around November so don't judge my writing too much. I only started to learn_** around January (Thanks Amy!) **_ _**  
**_

* * *

_****_

Edit:

Okay, I edited the things mentioned about, and I edited this thing I _**mentioned to someone.**_

Seems that editing is the best thing I'm doing right now.

Srsly, I think I was lost (and you guys were lost) in my train of thought of mentioning Wheatley's betrayal. I mean, srsly. I only wrote descriptions about him but not actually saying what he actually did _**in **the incident. **Everyone who is not familiar with Portal 2 might be able to point that out, but I'm glad no one has noticed yet.**_


	18. The Arrival (P2)

300 feet from the ground, Michelle sat on the seat of the airplane. She looked out of the window and wheat field rushing past her. She checked the time, it was 11:05 in the morning. She already used up a few hours.

_Oh GLaDOS, just hold on for a few more minutes._

And soon enough, she saw a little dot in the midst of the wheat field.

_**The Aperture shed.**_

She got up and headed towards the exit of the plane. _300 feet from the ground, _She smiled as she felt adrenaline rush through her veins. _I can still survive. _

Chell placed her hand on the handle of the exit. For another moment, she once again felt that this was not right. That this may only be a trick. A trick of GLaDOS to get her back into testing. Chell has grown tired of it once at the end of every testing track, you'll be killed.

_But GLaDOS would never lie to you anymore. _The little voice protested.

Chell firmly gripped at the handle to open the exit. The little voice is right. GLaDOS would not lie to her anymore. Chell pryed it open. The wind pulled her out of the plane and the next thing she knew was that she was falling towards the ground in great speed.

As she fell from the sky, the cool breeze whipped her hair. While in mid-air, she took off her coat, revealing her orange Aperture jumpsuit. While in mid-air, she flipped herself twice. And as she neared the ground, she put herself upright and caught a quick glimpse of the Aperture shed once more before it disappeared in the sea of wheat. It was located due west.

A loud thump and an imperceptible dust cloud formed around the place where Chell has landed.

_Whew! _She smirked at her Long Fall Boots. _I'm so glad my parents thought of you. _

_**Ti ti tit. Ti ti tit. Ti ti tit.**_

_Oh god. _She thought. _11:30. GLaDOS…_

She ran immediately to the shed. She ran as fast as she could. Her muscles started to burn. And soon, she was able to see the shed. _Almost there! _She ran in the greatest speed she had ever ran in her life. Her lungs screamed for air but she kept on going. _Just a few more steps! _

The door to the shaft opened by itself and Chell got inside. Chell was panting so hard as she collapsed on the floor. It has been a long time since she ran like there was no tomorrow. Three years, to be exact.

She breathed a few more breaths of air before standing. She stared at the elevator which was a few feet away. The elevator door was open, welcoming her back home. But apart from that, the facility itself, at the current moment, was anything but welcoming.

She took a step forward cautiously. And another step. And another step. And once again, she took a step forward, not noticing the groan of the metal beneath her feet.

**SNAP**

A deafening crash and Chell fell down from the platform which gave way. Chell did not scream. One, because she was used to this routine of sudden falls, and two, because she couldn't scream even if she wanted to, seeing that her long-dead vocal chords strained to make even the slightest sound.

Down, down, down. Would the fall never come to an end? Chell was not quite sure. There is a very large possibility she's going to fall to her death in the 'bottomless pits', which are, in fact, not at all bottomless. Though it would lead you to an untimely death in a lake of acid surrounding the 50's section of the facility.

Luck has been finding its way to Chell since the airplane flight. Chell broke several panels of the large dome chamber of her old _friend _as she came to the end of her fall. Landing roughly on her long fall boots, Chell looked up to where she came from. She couldn't see the hole where she fell from, much less a silouette of it.

There was something peculiar about the facility. She really couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was because any of GLaDOS' bitter insults was not thrown at her, or maybe because the facility itself was deathly silent.

Chell's gaze fell upon the forlorn figure of a collapsed android found lying unconsciously on her throne at the center of the chamber. Some locks of her unnatural white hair was messily scattered on her face. Her lab coat was tattered and dirty. The long cable extending from the facility's mainframe to the base wire connector of GLaDOS found on her nape was still attached to her firmly.

Should Chell try to wake her up, or should she disconnect her first?

_I'll just wake her up. I might do something disastrous if I pull the wire immediately._ Chell thought to herself.

But there's another problem. She doesn't know how to wake GLaDOS up. Chell approached the unconscious AI and shook her limp form. GLaDOS did not respond. Chell started to slap her softly on the cheek, but nothing happened.

Chell looked around the chamber and spotted a lever. She scrambled to it and pulled it down.

Nothing happened.

Chell was starting to lose options. If she can't get to wake GLaDOS, she would have to pull the cord off of her no matter what the consequences are.

She walked to GLaDOS again to try and heave the cable off her.

Chell jumped back at the sudden return of life in the facility. The lights of the chamber suddenly flashed open, enlightening the whole room. The sudden whir of machinery and the distant hums of lasers and the sound of the coolants of the Neuclear Reactor reverbarated through the walls again.

Chell fell backwards in surprise as the hand of the android twitched. GLaDOS pulled herself from her shut down she initiated 3 hours ago. She opened her eyes and bright glowing golden orbs glanced at Chell before she scanned the entirity of the chamber. Chell knew that GLaDOS was not just looking at the walls but she's checking the whole facility's state. Or so she thought.

"You know, I just lost all connections to the facility itself. Well, I'm perfectly useless." GLaDOS remarked monotonously

"The nanobots are breaking their way through my firewall by now." She stated as calmly as she could. She flexed her arms and stood up from her awkward sitting position. GLaDOS' hand crept to her nape and held the wire connected to her.

Chell just stared at GLaDOS the whole time from her start up. She remembered the time she had awakened GLaDOS accidentally with Him. GLaDOS was less than pleasant that time and crushed Him as if he was just a tin can. Chell was glad that this time she was on good terms, well sort of, with GLaDOS since Chell most certainly doesn't want to test.

"Well?" GLaDOS interrupted Chell's trail of thought, "are you going to help me find a way to disconnect me from the mainframe? Or you just came here to watch me die."

_Oh, _Chell thought a bit disappointed as she stood up, _it seems that she doesn't know what to do as well._

Chell grabbed GLaDOS by the arms and started to tug her free from the wire.

"No! Not like that you little imbecile!" GLaDOS yelped. "I meant log into that computer and initiate the Central Core Rejection Procedure." she said exasperated.

Chell stopped tugging. _Oh, that'd make sense. _Chell scrambled to the computer at the far end of the chamber. There were a couple of words flashing on it.

_Press F4 to log in…_

She stared at the screen and then glanced at GLaDOS. The two stared at each other. GLaDOS' temper snapped and barked maliciously, "What are you waiting for lunatic?"

Chell moved to press the said key. But before she even got to press it, GLaDOS fell to the cold metal floor as the wire disengaged from her. She found this very very odd as GLaDOS glared at her.

"You could've warned me that you'd disengage me." She brushed dust off her, then added. "Oh yes, you don't talk."

5 minutes with the android, Chell's temper was already rising. She was about to throw her a bad gesture with her hands when the monitor showed static.

_**"Hello!"**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_**Hey, I just re-posted the whole story since I have a feeling I left out one chapter, yes That's pretty much why. I'm sorry it took me this long though, I have to get used to some of features.**_


	19. Will Turner (Part 3)

"Hello!"

Chell jumped away from the computer both out of shock and reflex. There were two reasons why. One, because there was a video feed of a man beaming at her and GLaDOS, two, because she could've sworn she heard the voice of a friend that betrayed her three years ago.

But it wasn't Wheatley who greeted, for the man was a stout man with a pale complexion. His messy brown hair was scattered on his face. His blue eyes twinkled brightly with enthusiasm. He wore a lab coat and underneath it was a blue shirt and brown jeans. He was obviously around his mid-twenties. His bright smile shown on them like sunshine. But none of these caught Chell's attention. It was something stamped on his lab coat.

It was Black Mesa's Logo.

The man's smile faltered at the intense stare of Chell. He scratched his head, embarrassed, and asked, "Was I in time?"

Chell raised one of her eyebrows in question. GLaDOS also thought of the same thing. "What were you in time for?" She observed the man, her eyes scanned him, up and down, making mental notes every now and then. She frowned at him. Seems like she didn't like what she concluded with the man.

"Well, seeing that you're alive, that must've answered my question~" he chuckled.

Chell and GLaDOS both glared at him, suspicious. Anyone would be glaring at a person, suspicious, if that person was a worker of your company's rival. In this case, Aperture's Rival - Black Mesa.

At first the man was confused why they were acting like that. Then, like an invisible rock hit him on the head, he laughed out loud. "Oh! Where are my manners?" He pinched the bridge of his nose while smiling ashamedly. "I am Will Turner!" He put his hand proudly on his chest, "I'm an Aperture scientist working as a scientist in Black Mesa for me to spy on 'em! May, or may _not _have been turned into an AI. Don't really remember much, to be honest."

GLaDOS stepped forward and leaned to the camera with her eyes narrowed. "Prove it to us that you're not lying." Will had quickly backed away in fear that she might get to him by using the monitor as a portal. Something GLaDOS was still working on.

Will tried to keep his cheery aura despite GLaDOS' cold glare on him. "Well, ah... uhmm... I'll prove it to you! In fac-"

A scream and a yelp cut through Will's sentence. A woman ran to Will with a small cut on her cheek. She tugged on his sleeve in fear. "Will. She's _awake. _We got to go. _Now."  
_  
Will looked at Chell and GLaDOS in a very apologetic way. He gave them a sorry smile and motioned his head to his left, "We need to go. Some other time. I'll explain."

* * *

GLaDOS and Chell gaped at the monitor which showed static. A few minutes ago, a mysterious man came and told them that he was a spy from Aperture. And he surprisingly avoided the question she asked him whether he was lying or not when _She _conveniently woke up.

GLaDOS immediately typed lines and lines of commands in such speed that Chell can't read any of it. She gradually got dizzy and let GLaDOS do whatever she was doing. Chell _was _curious with what she's doing. And she started to poke GLaDOS repeatedly until she gets the message. Or until she gets annoyed. Whichever comes first.

"Please stop, lunatic." She gets annoyed first then. "I'm trying to track down the coordinates of that mysterious man named Will. If he truly is a spy, then he's in big trouble. He can't be left there." GLaDOS paused, clenching and unclenching her hands before continuing, "But if he's lying, then we're doing this for nothing."

She felt something was wrong. That something was out of place. She couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. And that bothers her. She must know what was wrong. She can't stand it if there was anything that's happening without her knowledge. She is God. She sees everything, hears everything knows everything. That is a fact. And her not knowing what... this was was quite threatening. It proves that she's not at all omnipotent. Even if it was happening in Black Mesa.

GLaDOS finished typing the commandments and waited patiently for the results of it.

* * *

**|Earth  
|Longitude: Error.  
|Latitude: Error  
|Coordinates: 28°, 0.000**

**[|Trying again]**  
**[|Calculating Results]**  
**[|Translating]**

**|Location of sender**  
**|Black Mesa Laboratories**  
**| Moon**  
**|Latitude: -3.00942°N  
|Longitude: -23.42458° E**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hullo everyone! Someone was asking me to update, so here y'go. I'm sorry if I did this in quite a rush. I wanted this out as soon as possible.**_

_**So there's Will Turner. Thanks Indy for actually giving me the last name of a certain character from you-know-where (Pirates of the Caribbean if you don't know). So I really want you guys to tell me what I did wrong here... I /didn't/ edit it after.  
**_

_**I'd be giving a certain award to the person who can actually guess what those coordinates are~**_


	20. To The Moon!

"You've got ten minutes to think of a plan on how to get to the moon, alright?" I tell the lunatic who was still staring at the coordinates. Her head shoot upwards with an idea. I shake ny head, knowing exactly what she thought of. "And don't ask me to get us a rocket to the moon. I have no access to the Aperture Science Rocket-Propelled Spaceship."

She frowns and looks away. I roll my eyes. Such a typical, tenacious test subject. She did not change a single bit since I let her go. A smile creeps on my face.

I go back to thinking of any possible way of traveling to Black Mesa's moon headquarters. And, as far as I'm concerned for the safety of the lunatic, there is no possible way we can get to the moon without her dying.

But it seems that she doesn't care about her safety. I watch Chell stand up and go to a panel. Something catch my eye behind it. It is her old Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device.

"Well... if you think we should portal to the moon," I decide to enlighten her of what she doesn't understand, "then you'd need a space suit. Although, I can't possibly provide you one since I am no longer in control of the facility. All the Turrets already identified me as an enemy. Unless," I smile sarcastically, "you're willing to kill yourself in the process, we're set to go."

Chell aims at the hole in the ceiling. Oh, a new hole's there. Where did that come from? I remember this room completely intact. Hmm, she really has an act of destroying things.

"I'm still shooting the moon," she says, taking her aim. I roll my eyes "Fine, don't blame me if you die."

She shoots the blue portal to the moon and aims at the portal suited wall. Wait, she isn't serious. "Oh you don't really dare, do you?" She shrugs and shoots the other portal on the wall.

The Portal sucks both of us into the black vastness of space. 

* * *

I grabbed a loose wire strong enough to support both my weight and GLaDOS'. We're in outer space! The air was barely breathable and I started to lose consciousness.

"You absolute Lunatic! You're going to die! Yes!_ You_ only!" She yelled at me over the rushing of the wind, "Now_ what_?" She continued. I spotted three figures half-running, half-bouncing towards us.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Oh my god. Why am I submitting such a short sucky chapter?**_

_**Because I'm lazy! \(^.^)/ Huzza~**_

_**Either way, tried to do my best here. I ended up copy-pasting the end bit and edited some parts. Please bear with me QAQ**_


End file.
